The Story of Domino
by SLTheOneAndAwesome
Summary: Based on my cat. Takes place after Twilight. Domino, a kittypet loner is given a chance to join ThunderClan but she doesn't know if she should take it and leave her kittypet life behind.
1. Prologue

**I kind of had to write this story. "My" cat (a cat who won't leave my window in the kitchen alone) is a loner, so I wrote what would happen if she met the Clans.**

Prologue

The white and black cat came to the window ledge before her. She saw the face smiling back at her that she saw each and every day.

_If you're going to smile then the least thing you could do is _let me in! The cat thought angrily as she noticed the face walk away. Her amber eyes blared as she waited, the human returned. "Yet me in!" she mewed, both paws pounding on the window.

The human waved to the cat, her face full of shame.

"What are you waiting for those twolegs for? They'll never feed you." a ginger cat poked her head out of the bushes.

"Maybe you're wrong. Yesterday she fed me a full bowl of salmon." The black and white cat licked her lips as she thought of the past treasure.

"I know a group of people who'll take you in, during this moon."

"They'll let me in by winter, I know it, they'll never leave a cat out in the snow."

"And now you have to freeze in the rain." The ginger she-cat replied.

"Well they like me, they sometimes feed me, and they've named me too."

"What? Some kittypet name?" the she-cat guessed.

"Domino,"

"Domi-what?"

"It's a type of human game. They play it with these pieces called "dominoes". From the backside I look like one, but they're smaller and square." The black and white cat turned around and there were two black spots that splattered her white fur.

"Uh-huh, kittypet name. My father was a kittypet so I'll sympathize with you. Come with me, you can meet my Clan."

"You're what? I'd rather wait for twolegs I _know_ will let me with them eventually. You're "Clan" won't let me join them."

"We've let _kittypets join us._ My father won't mind a loner – even if she relies on twolegs."

"Maybe, sure, let's go." Domino hopped down from the ledge and followed the ginger cat to where her life would change.


	2. Chapter 1

**We called the Humane Society and we will be taking the real Domino to the Humane Society tomorrow. Say you good byes in a nice review and I'll pass along the message.**

Chapter 1

Domino poked her black and white head through the bushes as she followed the ginger she cat. The black fur around her left eye shined silver in the full moon light.

"C'mon, we're almost there. Wow, you are _slow!_"

"We came all the way from the house! Quit complaining, before I just turn around."

"I still can't believe that those twolegs built a new nest where the abandoned one was. It was an _amazing_ place to catch mice."

"Are we there yet?" Domino complained as she ran to catch up with her companion.

"Actually yes. Welcome to ThunderClan."

All it was was a hole in the ground with a barrier blocking what could be an entrance.

"It's a hole."

The ginger cat rolled her eyes as she mewed, "There's a tunnel. Now follow me."

The two she-cats passed through a thorn barrier and on the other side Domino saw many cats who ignored them. Until a pale gray kitten padded up to the ginger cat and mewed, "Squirrelflight! You _do_know that a kittypet is following you."

"Birchpaw, I know, I brought her."

"More kittypets? I mean, the kits were cute but they and Daisy were four more mouths to feed. Daisy hasn't even tried to hunt for herself once."

The ginger cat cuffed the kittens ear and hissed, "Watch how you talk about your elders. Daisy hasn't had the chance to hunt yet. When the kits are apprenticed she may catch more mice then you with Cloudtail training her. Now get Firestar."

"Yes Squirrelflight," Birchpaw muttered as he padded away.

"Squirrelflight? And you said _my_ name was stupid."

"My name is the name of a warrior. Yours is the name of a toy. I think mine wins by quite a bit."

Soon a fire coloured tome came to the two she-cats, Birchpaw trailed behind him.

"What's this I hear about a kittypet?"

"Hi, right here!" Domino mewed.

Squirrelflight leaned in closer to Domino and whispered, "That's my father, and leader."

Domino opened her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Squirrelflight, we have enough to deal with after the badger attack, now you bring in a kittypet?"

"She's a loner, and she wants to join ThunderClan! She can fight for herself; look at that scar on her nose!"

Domino licked her paws and rubbed it on her nose thinking in disdain of the dog that attacked her, it had only been a puppy and now Domino was embarrassed to think about. "Wait – did you say badgers?"

"That was only because we tried to chase them out. We kinda learned our lesson from that." Squirrelflight mewed.

"We could use more apprentices, Daisy's kits won't be apprenticed for two moons and Whitepaw will be getting her warrior name, Birchpaw will be alone when he's used to Whitepaw giving him so much attention." Firestar thought as he looked Domino up and down.

"Have you ever fought or hunt for yourself before?"

Domino nodded as Firestar watched her.

"Did she keep up with you when you had her come?" Firestar asked Squirrelflight.

"Yes, but I was walking slowly. Why are you asking so many questions? You didn't ask Daisy any of this."

"Daisy was sick and tired. She also had three blind kits to carry. I'm only asking the questions Bluestar asked me when I join ThunderClan."

"How old were you?" Domino asked.

"Six moons."

"That's barely older then a kit!"

"Why, how old are you?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Nine moons."

"Okay, I'll consider it." Firestar decided as he headed to a den by a high ledge.

"You're in." Squirrelflight mewed, "Come with me."

Squirrelflight led Domino to an alcove in the wall. Many full grown cats were sleeping there. "This is the warriors' den."

"You sleep in here?"

"You may too, if you stay and finish your warrior training."

"But, will "Firestar" let me sleep in here for the night." Domino asked as she looked around. Her black tail twisted in worry.

"He will and most of the other warriors won't mind, especially not Cloudtail." Squirrelflight assured her as she curled up in a ball. Domino sighed as she got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**We haven't seen Domino for three days so we assumed she went to become a kittypet or she went to join the Clans. Who knows maybe Squirrelflight really did find her.**

Chapter 2

Domino awoke the next morning and the first thing she heard was, "She can become a warrior! She can hunt better then Daisy, that's for sure!"

"Squirrelflight she's a kittypet."

"No she isn't! She has never been inside a twoleg nest! She's a loner like Ravenpaw and Barley. Like-"

"Like Daisy, and Cody." A dark gray warrior mewed.

"And Purdy." A dark brown tabby added.

"And none of them can hunt for themselves."

"Daisy is used to being fed by twolegs, and she's never had the chance to learn how to hunt because she'd been so busy with her kits, Cody was a kittypet and learned quite a bit in the short time she was with us." Squirrelflight retorted.

She turned on the dark tabby and continued, "And Purdy was older then Goldenflower! He could barely remember where his own front paws were, so much as prey to hunt!

"And Firestar learned to hunt and fight as well as any warrior. Now he's leader. And Cloudtail is our best tracker and an even better hunter."

Domino rose to her feet and the other warriors all glared at her. Domino licked her chest as she felt her embarrassment rise.

A light tabby with white paws walked into the den and looked to Squirrelflight, "Firestar wants you and the kittypet in his den."

"Thanks Leafpool." Squirrelflight padded out of the den and kinked her tail for Domino to follow.

Squirrelflight led Domino to fallen rocks leading to the ledge and Firestar's den. They climbed up and Domino wondered, _Did I make the right choice coming here? Maybe Firestar won't let me stay. Then I can go back to the house._

Squirrelflight nudged the lichen curtains to the side as she walked into the den, Domino following behind slowly.

"Squirrelflight, I've decided you were right. We will accept the _loner_ you found into ThunderClan. I'll be holding her apprentice ceremony at sun high."

"Thank you Firestar!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"I really appreciate this opportunity." Domino added as she dipped her head to the ThunderClan leader.

"Take her out hunting till then. I want to see how much prey she can catch."

"Yes, Firestar." Squirrelflight bounded out of the den, a smile happily beamed back at Domino, her paws twitching for the hunt.

"I'm coming! Wait up!" Domino followed her and they ran out of the camp together.

"This forest is so beautiful, I can't wait to live here." Domino smiled as she looked around at the large trees.

"That's what we said." Squirrelflight mewed as she stared at the birds chirping happily in the trees.

"What do you mean?" Domino mewed as she took her eyes off the birds.

"We used to live in a forest far from here. But twolegs destroyed our home. StarClan, our warriors ancestors, sent a prophecy down to four cats, one from each Clan, Crowfeather of WindClan, and an apprentice at the time, Feathertail of RiverClan, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan. But two other cats joined them, Feathertail's brother, Stormfur, and me. Together we journeyed to meet Midnight, a badger who spoke with StarClan as we do. She prophesied the future of the Clans.

"As we traveled back we met the Tribe of Rushing Water, a group of cats who after our adventure with them became our allies. Unfortunately before that could happen Feathertail died fulfilling their prophecy, a silver cat coming to save them from a lion-cat they named Sharptooth. At first they had mistaken Stormfur for the silver cat to save them.

"They had kidnapped Stormfur and trapped them in the Cave of Pointed Stones. We managed to sneak him out but we met a group of "outcasts", cats that they had kicked out of their Tribe because there had been a prophecy saying they would save the tribe from Sharptooth.

"They had failed and were traveling on their own. We had come back to the Cave of Rushing Water, something had come over Stormfur. We all came up with a plan that we were certain would work. Everyone was hiding the cave but Feathertail and Stormfur, they sat in their spot on a ledge waiting for Sharptooth to come.

"Sharptooth didn't eat the deathberries we had left for him and was about to kill Crowfeather. Feathertail loved Crowfeather and she and Stormfur stared in horror from their perch. She soon sent a large rock down on Sharptooth killing the two of them.

"We came back home, heavy-hearted in mourning to find that the sign Midnight told us to wait for wouldn't come. Two of the Clans' leaders, ShadowClan's leader Blackstar and RiverClan's leader Leopardstar, refused to come to the new territory. Blackstar because he planned to go to Twolegplace and become BloodClan cats, Leopardstar because the twolegs hadn't touched their territory.

"When the twolegs destroyed all of ShadowClan's territory they were decided and soon RiverClan had lost their prey and they were decided too. They came with us to our new territory. Fortunately we only lost two cats on the way. Unfortunately one was an apprentice who would have received his warrior name when we came here. The other was the leader of WindClan.

"Stormfur had stayed with the Tribe when we met them, staying with the cat he loved, Brook.

"We came here safely and now we have set up our boundaries. We all live here happily."

"Wow," Domino listened, "I wish I could have gone with you to meet Midnight, your adventure sounded exciting!"

Squirrelflight pounced on a vole and mewed, "It wasn't worth Feathertail's death. If she hadn't died my sister wouldn't have gone off with Crowfeather." Squirrelflight grabbed the vole in her teeth and buried it.

Domino saw a squirrel and caught it with one claw.

"Wow, you really _do_ know how to hunt."

Domino stared at Squirrelflight before she started to laugh.

"What you were only guessing before?"

"C'mon!" Squirrelflight bounded deeper into the forest. Domino saw the roof of the house. _I wonder if they'll notice I'm not there._

Domino followed her new friend and saw a mouse scurrying ahead of them. Domino chased the mouse until she caught a strange scent. She stopped as a tortoiseshell she-cat stood angrily in front of her.

The she-cat's eyes glared at her. "What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?"

"I-I didn't know-" Domino backed away from the she-cat her ears pressed down in fear.

"Tawnypelt! Wait!" Squirrelflight bounded to Domino's side. "She's only a kittypet, not like the hostile ones that killed Talonpaw."

"Squirrelflight, you know this is ShadowCan territory." Tawnypelt mewed.

"But she doesn't. She'll learn soon, I promise, leave hr be now and she won't come near here again."

"Fine," Tawnypelt turned her back on them and headed on her way.

"That's Tawnypelt? One of the cats that went with you to meet Midnight?"

"Yeah, she wasn't as hostile back then, but now she has to prove to Blackstar that she's loyal, she was born in ThunderClan so he doesn't trust her."

"Oh," Domino looked up at the sun. It wasn't close to sunhigh and she didn't feel like hunting but she had to listen to Firestar, this was probably a test to see if she'd obey him.

"Let's find some more prey. I'm starving!" Domino say a small shrew poke its head out of a hole before she snagged it in her claws. She was about to take a bite out of it before Squirrelflight yowled, "Stop!"

"You can't eat prey when you're on a hunting patrol, you have too feed the Clan first!" Squirrelflight continued as she grabbed the shrew from Domino.

"Thanks for warning me. I don't want to seem bad in front of Firestar."

"Don't mention it. C'mon, let's find some more prey." Squirrelflight bounded ahead and caught a small bird with a bit of difficulty.

"Wait up!"

-------------------------------------------

Domino and Squirrelflight returned to camp right before sunhigh, they're jaws full of prey. All the cats stared in shock at the amount Domino was carrying, some whispering to others. Firestar came over to the two she-cats.

"Did you catch all of that yourself?" Firestar asked Domino.

"Actually most of the prey we have she caught, she could barely carry it all her self."

"All right I'll announce the ceremony now." Firestar headed to the ledge where his den was and yowled, "

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Soon the cats swarmed around Firestar's perch and stared up at him, waiting for his announcement.

Firestar continued his speech, "As many of you know Squirrelflight brought a loner to camp yesterday who requested to join ThunderClan. I have decided that she may join the Clan." Firestar turned to Domino as he continued, "Until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be named Splashpaw in honour of her pelt."

Squirrelflight cheered beside her, "Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" Soon the light brown tabby with the white paws joined her chant, "Splashpaw!" Eventually the whole Clan was chanting, though some more whole-heartedly then others. Splashpaw beamed as she stared at the other cats chanting her new name.

"Brambleclaw will be your mentor." Firestar concluded as he headed down the stones to where the other cats sat.

The dark brown tabby that had mocked her at dawn rose up and unwillingly touched noses with Splashpaw.

Squirrelflight rose up and muttered to the tabby, "Brambleclaw, I thought you wanted an apprentice?"

The smirk on her face made Splashpaw believe that Squirrelflight didn't exactly like Brambleclaw as a friend.

"Watch how you speak to older warriors." Was all Brambleclaw answered as he padded away.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is an update on the real Domino. Her owner called (through the humane society) and we are very certain that its her owner. We found out a few facts about Domino, she's a he but he'll be a she-cat in the story. He has an extra claw on each front claw (eww..) and he is _so_ friendly that he went hitchhiking for a twenty minute drive til he got to my house (okay he didn't hitchhike, he hopped into an open car but you get the picture). We still haven't seen him so we assumed he hitchhiked out of Canada by now.**

Chapter 3

Splashpaw woke at dawn the next day. She hissed as she felt a prod in her side. She turned to see Brambleclaw glaring at her. "C'mon, time for training." Brambleclaw hissed as he turned and headed out of the apprentices' den.

Splashpaw followed slowly. Brambleclaw was kind of scary.

She soon saw Squirrelflight bound up to Brambleclaw, "Can I go with you to help mentor Splashpaw? At least for today. Firestar can't think of anything else for me to do. He thinks it'll good for me when I mentor Hazelkit."

"_You're_ going to be mentoring a kittypet?" then Brambleclaw's eyes seemed to narrow as he remembered Squirrelflight's kittypet origins, "Sounds perfect."

"Yeah, well, Firestar's sending me to help you with the training so you're stuck." Then she muttered to herself, "Don't know why he pick you anyway."

"Maybe because I am a warrior worthy of training another." Brambleclaw answered.

"The only reason you want an apprentice is so you can become deputy. You wouldn't care if you tore them to bits in training, as long as you can have that title you desperately want!"

Splashpaw's eyes widened in fear as she stared at Brambleclaw. If he wanted to he could tear her flesh without any difficulty. _Would he do it?_

Splashpaw walked by Squirrelflight's side where she walked between her and Brambleclaw.

They walked together until they got to a mossy clearing.

"Are we training today? I thought we should show her the boundaries." Squirrelflight suggested.

"Last time I checked _I_ was Splashpaw's mentor. I'm showing her the boundaries tomorrow. Today I want to see how well she fights."

"Fine," Squirrelflight found a moss nest that must have been made by someone else watching another mentors' training. She sat down comfortably as she watched Splashpaw and Brambleclaw tumble together.

Brambleclaw turned to Splashpaw and mewed, "I'm going easy on you today. Don't expect this from an enemy warrior."

Brambleclaw flew straight at Splashpaw. Splahpaw ducked and turned, managing to grab one of his hind legs and dragged him down. She tried to pin him down by the neck but he twisted out of her grip and managed to put a paw down on her neck. She struggled but wasn't able to free herself.

Brambleclaw lifted his paw and let Splashpaw get up. "You have a few good moves, but you're a little slow."

She saw a smirk on Brambleclaw's face. _Did I prove that I can't be a warrior? Or are you just mocking me?_ Splashpaw thought as she rose to her paws.

"C'mon, try again." Brambleclaw dived at Splashpaw who ducked down. She then lashed out a paw to pull Brambleclaw onto his back. Splashpaw managed to pin him down on his back. But Brambleclaw flipped around and Splashpaw fell on her back in a daze. Soon Brambleclaw managed to pin her down before she regained her senses.

"That was good, but you didn't consider that I was bigger then you. I could have easily flipped you off."

Splashpaw turned to Squirrelflight who nodded sympathetically.

"Can I try attacking first?" Splashpaw asked quietly.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, "Sure, go ahead."

Splashpaw looked Brambleclaw up and down. He was larger but clearly bored with beating Splashpaw.

Splashpaw dove for Brambleclaw's leg and tripped him. He got up as Splashpaw turned and pushed Brambleclaw onto his back. She pinned him down the same way as before but as he rolled to push her aside she jumped and he rolled too far, making him roll onto his back and Splashpaw pinned him down so he couldn't get up.

"Okay, so you have a couple of moves." Brambleclaw meowed as Splashpaw released him from her grip.

Squirrelflight was smiling from her seat. Splashpaw smiled too as she saw Brambleclaw's embarrassment rise.

"That's enough for today. We'll go hunting and head back to camp."

"Maybe we should just explore the boarders for now." Squirrelflight suggested.

"Alright," Brambleclaw headed to where Splashpaw had met Tawnypelt before, along the ShadowClan boarder.

Soon she caught a strange, revolting scent. She had been so busy trying to catch the mouse before that she hardly noticed the scent.

"Breath deeply, you have to learn every Clans' scent. Except for RiverClan, at least until a Gathering." Brambleclaw told her.

Splashpaw unwillingly breathed deeply and sighed.

Squirrelflight bounded ahead and walked along the lake shore. "Come on!"

Splashpaw followed and they ran along the lake shore. On the other side of the lake Splashpaw could see specks of what could be cats.

"Is that where RiverClan is?" she asked as Squirrelflight stopped.

"Yup, they can swim like fish because in the old territory they had the river. It was only in their territory though there were a few cats that went to the river anyway."

"I remember when WindClan manipulated Leopardstar."

"That's how we met Crowfeather." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Yeah, he also got on our nerves every time we saw him."

"You can't blame him. _Mudclaw_ was his mentor."

"C'mon we have to get to WindClan before nightfall."

"Yeah we're coming!" Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Soon they came to the WindClan boarder, a stream that stretched across the woodland. Splashpaw breathed in the scent and found it wasn't as bad as ShadowClan but ThunderClan seemed more familiar.

"Is that all?" Splashpaw asked. She looked at the sky. It was almost sunset.

"For now, let's get back to camp." Brambleclaw headed toward the camp and Squirrelflight followed and Splashpaw was at the rear.

As they entered the camp Splashpaw saw a light brown tabby with a round, plump stomach and a dark gray tom sharing a rabbit together.

"They don't smell like ThunderClan." Splashpaw mewed to Squirrelflight as they picked out a couple mice to eat.

"That's Brook and Stormfur. They came after the badger attack." Squirrelflight explained.

Firestar headed to the two cats. "Do you want to go back to the Tribe tomorrow? I can send an escort with you."

"Not tomorrow, Brook said her stomach had been bothering her."

"If you think her kits will come soon you're welcome to stay until they're able to travel."

"Thank you." Stormfur dipped his head to the ThunderClan leader.

"Isn't Stormfur from RiverClan? Why did he come to ThunderClan?"

"His father, Graystripe is from ThunderClan. It's so exciting! Graystripe was taken by twolegs when we were in the old forest. He came to find us and managed to find the Tribe. He's resting with the Tribe now; he broke a leg but should be coming to the Clans soon."

"Graystripe?"

"Firestar's best friend and deputy." Squirrelflight explained as she munched on her mouse.

"So Brook is pregnant with Stormfur's kits?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "By the looks of it she's going to have her kits soon. I don't know _why_ she came too."

"Maybe they wanted to stay with the Clans a bit longer and thought that Firestar would let them stay." Splashpaw suggested.

"They know they're welcome. They don't need an excuse."

"Maybe Brook wanted to see the Clans again." Splashpaw added as she padded to her den, tired.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Splashpaw awoke to yowling and crying in the middle of the night. It came from the Nursery.

_Brook! She must be having her kits!_ She saw Stormfur rush to the Nursery, Leafpool on his heels.

Splashpaw followed slowly after.

Daisy had her three kits jumping around her, trying to get near Brook, who was on her side gasping in pain. Sorreltail was doing the same with her four kits; it was much easier since they were much younger then Daisy's kits.

Leafpool turned to Stormfur, "Go to the Warriors' den, get Brightheart."

Then she turned and saw Splashpaw. "Wait, Splashpaw, _you_ go."

Splashpaw turned and rushed to the warriors' den. Squirrelflight was on her paws, ready to bound to her friend's side. Brightheart was already halfway out of the camp, ready to help Leafpool with the birth if she was needed.

"Brightheart, Leafpool needs your help." Splashpaw explained, ready to head back to the Nursery.

Brightheart ran to Leafpool's side as they heard another yowl from Brook.

"Get juniper from my den. And thyme, but not two much. We don't want her two calm. See if you can get Squirrelflight to show you where I keep the extra cobwebs."

Brightheart and Squirrelflight left immediately. "Hold on Brook."

Splashpaw only saw blood; there was no sign of the kits trying to come out.

"I don't know if she is even having contractions." Leafpool felt her belly and sighed and hissed. She started to rub Brook's stomach until it started to move.

Stormfur looked hopeful as Brook's yowls quieted down.

Brightheart and Squirrelflight ran to Leafpool's side. Brightheart gave Brook the thyme and she calmed down as Splashpaw saw the first kit. "The first thing she needs is the juniper, the first kit was the problem, and the rest should come quickly." Leafpool explained quickly as she went to work.

Soon two more kits came and Brook's stomach was calm. Leafpool used the cobwebs and broke the kits from their casings.

Brook breathed calmly as she nudged her three newborn kits to her side.

"Congratulations," Leafpool sighed as she saw all the kits drink healthily and easily.

Stormfur laid down beside Brook as Sorreltail tried to see the new kits. Squirrelflight had told Splashpaw that Sorreltail had been quite interested in kits since she had discovered her own pregnancy. Daisy yawned as she and her kits fell asleep.

Splashpaw stared curiously at the kits. She hadn't seen kittens since she had been separated from her brother and sisters as a kitten.

Squirrelflight stared curiously at a silver kit that slept by Stormfur's side. As it rolled over Splashpaw could tell it was a she-cat and could have sworn Stormfur smiled in his sleep.

Squirrelflight kinked her tail and Splashpaw followed her out. "What is so interesting about that silver kit?" Splashpaw asked.

"She looks just like Feathertail. I have an idea of what he may name her." Squirrelflight answered as she headed to the warriors' den.

Splashpaw sighed as she headed to the apprentices' den.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw awoke, again with a prod in her side, "Get up," she heard Brambleclaw growl.

Splashpaw yawned, too tired to get up as she pleaded, "Oh, Brambleclaw, can't we start later? I'm so tired; I was helping with Brook's kits last night."

"Brook had her kits?" Brambleclaw asked.

Before Splashpaw could answer Brambleclaw rushed to the Nursery. Splashpaw followed slowly after blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Did Brook really have her kits?" Birchpaw asked as he sat up.

"Yes, do you want to go see?" Splashpaw offered as she got up to go to the Nursery.

The kits seemed much cuter, now that Brook had them cleaned up and that they weren't under the stress.

"Have you thought of any names?" Birchpaw asked.

"Yes, but I haven't told them to Stormfur yet." Brook answered.

Brambleclaw sighed, "I wish Crowfeather and Tawnypelt were here, like for Crowfeather's and Squirrelflight's naming ceremonies."

"Stormfur was so disappointed to find out Squirrelflight had been given her warrior name and that he couldn't be there to see it. She must have been so honoured, we heard she was named in front all the Clans." Brook mewed

"So was Crowfeather's, both of their ceremonies were special, one had their ceremony in front of the Tribe, the other when we discovered our new home." Brambleclaw answered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Splashpaw heard from the Highledge.

She trudged out of the den with Brambleclaw and Birchpaw on either side of her. _Does he have to say that stupid call _every time?

"I think that after the badger attack and the birth of three new kits in the Nursery that it is time that one apprentice received the warrior name she deserved."

All eyes turned to Whitepaw, shuffling her paws as she looked up at Firestar.

"Whitepaw come forward."

Whitepaw slowly walked forward to the ledge.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw looked up at Firestar, her courage and bravery from the badger attack shone in her green eyes as she mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Whitenose. StarClan honours your patience and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Whitenose! Whitenose!" the cats cheered and Splashpaw joined in their chant, "Whitenose!"

Splashpaw turned to Squirrelflight who stared at her friend. As Whitenose headed outside the camp Squirrelflight turned to congratulate her. Splashpaw watched by herself as Squirrelflight and Whitenose returned to camp with a tom named Spiderleg and Leafpool.

Whitenose was laughing about a joke that Squirrelflight had just told. Or something that she had reminded her of. Splashpaw sighed as she realized that this was Whitenose's time to be with her friends. Splashpaw went to Brambleclaw and whispered, "Let's go out for training."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Splashpaw dove at Brambleclaw. He easily dodged out of the way and she didn't even lift a paw as Brambleclaw pinned her down. She seemed deep in thought as Brambleclaw noticed she didn't struggle at all. He let go of her as she got up and let out a long sigh.

"I think that's enough for today." Brambleclaw said as he headed to camp.

"Why?" Splashpaw shook her head as she rose to her paws.

"Where's your head today?"

"I don't know." Splashpaw admitted.

"Was it Whitenose's warrior ceremony? Don't you want to become a warrior yourself?" Brambleclaw asked as he sat down in the moss.

"I." Splashpaw looked into his dark amber eyes. The concern in his matched the fear in her own, "I don't know," she hardly whispered. "Squirrelflight said she'd _show_ me the Clan when I first met her. I didn't know I'd be an apprentice already. You've already shown me that you fight better then most cats from twolegplace in the few days I've been here. But you fight for your _lives_! Cats from twolegplace only fight for sport."

Brambleclaw sighed, "Are you saying you don't want to be a part of ThunderClan?"

"No! I'm saying – I-I," she looked away from Brambleclaw and continued, whispering, "I don't know."

"Do you want to go back to twolegplace?"

"But Squirrelflight was right, if I stayed at twolegplace I'd freeze in the snow." Splashpaw added.

"C'mon, let's go back to camp." Brambleclaw mewed. He bounded toward the hollow. Splashpaw saw a gleam of amusement in his eyes as he dashed off. Splashpaw followed, her fears now gone and a laugh escaped her.

When they could see the camp Brambleclaw stopped, gasping to catch his breath. Splashpaw stopped next to him staring into his eyes. She sighed as Brambleclaw headed into camp. She bounded next to him. He put his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. Soon Squirrelflight walked into camp after them with Whitenose, Ashfur and Spiderleg at her side. She walked in proudly her head held high. Until she saw Brambleclaw and Splashpaw.

Splashpaw turned to face her and saw a shocked look on her face. Splashpaw headed toward her friend, who nudged her aside with her shoulder as she headed to the fresh-kill pile. Now Splashpaw was the cat with the shocked look on her face, staring at Squirrelflight as she placed her prey down.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw looked at the moon waning in the sky. Whitenose was in the middle of her vigil and Squirrelflight was watching the alternate exit by the cliff.

"Squirrelflight," Splashpaw whispered, "Can we please talk?"

Squirrelflight sighed and mewed, "Follow me,"

The two climbed the rocks up to the cliff and Squirrelflight sighed, "What?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because of how you came into camp with Brambleclaw…" Squirrelflight hissed.

"What, you like Ashfur. Anyway, I was flirting or anything, he was trying to help me feel better because _you_ spent all day ignoring me."

"Splashpaw, I'm sorry, but you don't like Brambleclaw do you?" Squirrelflight asked, the look in her eyes was desperate.

"No, but why do you care? You like Ashfur."

"I-I don't know, ever since Leafpool left with Crowfeather, I've been liking Brambleclaw again. I don't know how to break it to Ashfur." Squirrelflight admitted.

As she padded away Splashpaw thought back to the amusement in Brambleclaw's eyes as they ran to camp together that day.

_Do I actually like him?_

The only thing she heard as she waited for the answer was herself mutter "Yes,"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Splashpaw was on a hunting assessment. She knew Brambleclaw was watching her techniques, but she couldn't see him. She had to do well; if she finished this assessment with a good amount of prey then she would only have to work on her fighting techniques before her warrior ceremony.

She already had a large amount of prey, but she wanted to get more, to impress Brambleclaw.

Soon his dark tabby fur sprang out of the bushes. "That's enough; let's bring this all to camp." He dug up one of her buried squirrels and together they collected the rest of the prey. They headed to camp and Squirrelflight bounded to Splashpaw's side, "Good job."

Splashpaw nodded as she dropped her prey into the fresh-kill pile. Splashpaw started to follow Squirrelflight to the Nursery to visit Brook's kits, now they were nearly old enough to travel. But as they neared the mewling sounds of the ten kits inhabiting the nursery Splashpaw felt a drop on her nose. She looked up and Squirrelflight followed her.

"Snow!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

Splashpaw hissed as the cold drops hit her fur, memories of cold years in the snow since she was a kitten, born into a frosty bed soon came to mind.

"Let's get into the Nursery before were buried." Squirrelflight suggested.

Brook looked at the snow, sighed as she looked at the three kits she'd have to carry through it.

Hazelkit ran to Squirrelflight and meowed, "Mother told me _you'd_ be my mentor when I'm apprenticed. Is it true?"

The little gray and white kit pounced on Squirrelflight and tried to bite her ear.

"Don't even think about it Hazelkit!" Splashpaw grabbed the kit by the scruff just as Squirrelflight unsheathed her claws in annoyance.

Cinderkit, Sorreltail's gray she-kit came and mewled, "What you doin'?"

Sorretail came to get her as her other three kits followed. Her little gray tom tried to attack Squirrelflight, as Hazelkit had tried.

"Sootkit, get down." Sorretail meowed sternly.

The little kit tried to bite Squirrelflight but his teeth had hardly come in, so Squirrelflight was laughing, the little teeth tickled her back.

Splashpaw had learned that only two cats died in the badger attack, Cinderpelt and Sootfur. Both had been the cats had been related to the parents, Cinderpelt was Brackenfur's sister and Sootfur was Sorreltail's brother. The kits were born during the badger attack and the names seemed to fit.

The other seven kits in the nursery were Frostkit, named after her grandmother on Brackenfur's side, Hollykit, Sorreltail's tortoiseshell kit, Mousekit, Daisy's gray and white tom, Berrykit, Daisy's kit that looked like her, Brook's kits were, Clouds from the Shining Sky, Sun on the Morning Breeze, and Feather of the Dancing Wind. All the kits come to crowd around Squirrelflight and Splashpaw with their mothers.

Cloudtail came to the nursery and Daisy's kits ran over to him. Squirrelflight's smile dropped as Daisy went to join her kits and rubbed against Cloudtail. Splashpaw racked her brains as she tried to think of one of the stories that Squirrelflight had told her. The story of Brightheart being attacked by dogs and Cloudtail still loving her and training her to fight even though she lost an eye and an ear. Cloudtail had loved her with all his heart. So where was that now that he was letting Daisy treat him like his mate?

Poor Brightheart, Splashpaw understood why she was spending all her time with Leafpool, it would seem as if she were a medicine cat and had no need for a mate if she acted like Leafpool's apprentice.

Squirrelflight left the nursery and Splashpaw ran after she noticed.

"It isn't fair that Daisy comes to ThunderClan and takes advantage of Cloudtail's kindness and starts flirting with him. You should have seen her the first time she saw Brightheart. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and hissed, "What happened to your _face?_" I felt so bad for Brightheart. And Mousekit calls her "that ugly cat" instead of her real name." Squirrelflight told Splashpaw as she looked back at Daisy, her kits and Cloudtail.

_Maybe Cloudtail feels like his torn by Brightheart and Daisy. I wonder if there are any other cats torn like that._ Splashpaw turned to Squirrelflight and thought of that feeling within herself, _Squirrelflight's my _best friend, _but I love Brambleclaw…_

Splashpaw shook away the feeling and followed after Squirrelflight as the watched the snow fall.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw dreamed. She was in a dark forest, no sound could be heard, not a bird's call, not the scurry of prey. She didn't even feel the wind.

She ran until she saw a rock jutting from the ground. Beneath the rock she saw Brambleclaw and a dark brown tabby that looked exactly from the back. She could guess that this was Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's half-brother from RiverClan.

On the rock was a tom that looked exactly like Brambleclaw sat on the rock. Splashpaw looked up at him but he didn't seem to notice her. His gaze was fixed on the two toms beneath him. Soon something Squirrelflight had told her came back to her.

The two had been in the elders' den and Squirrelflight introduced Splashpaw to all of them. She had discovered that Goldenflower was Brambleclaw's mother.

_"So who's his father?" Splashpaw asked._

_"The most wicked tom the forest had ever known." Squirrelflight explained, "He had tried to destroy the whole forest."_

"Tigerstar!" Splashpaw whispered now as he looked up at him.

As the tom's ears pricked Splashpaw ran to the bushes and stared at the three toms.

"Tigerstar, there is something I have to ask. You want me to kill to become deputy. But, you had tried to kill every cat in ThunderClan, including my mother. You had Darkstripe save me and Tawnypelt, why not Goldenflower too?"

Splashpaw stared at Brambleclaw in shock. _Tigerstar had tried to kill his own mate?_

"I had used Goldenflower, I already had my kits with Goldenflower."

"You only mated with my mother to have kits?" Brambleclaw gaped.

"Is that the only reason you had had kits with Sasha too? You only used our mothers?" Hawkfrost asked, his icy blue eyes glaring with anger.

Tigerstar stood up and glared down at his sons, "Love is a distraction, only meant for kitting. It will only get in the way if you wish to be leaders of ThunderClan and RiverClan."

Neither of his sons dipped their heads to agree with him. Tigerstar let his fur lie flat as his sons amber and blue gazes rested.

"I may have an apprentice of my own but I can't become deputy, we've found out that Graystripe lives, but he's resting in the mountains."

And Hawkfrost added, "And I can't ever find out how to dispose of Mistyfoot. We can't exactly use rogues like you did." The way he said that Hawkfrost seemed to be mocking his father.

"Ask to go alone on a hunting patrol. Then blame it on a fox, or that dog at horseplace."

Tigerstar then turned to Brambleclaw and mewed, "Same to you, when Graystripe comes back."

The two brothers looked at each other before turning back to their father. Suddenly Tigerstar turned to the bushes. Splashpaw shivered as the burning amber eyes glared at her. She couldn't even move to avoid the gaze.

Splashpaw opened her eyes. She looked around and only saw Birchpaw sleeping at the other side of the apprentices' den. She breathed heavily and looked around.

_Brambleclaw… Tigerstar is trying to turn Brambleclaw into a murderer._

She headed out to the clearing. They whole camp was filled with snow and Daisy's kits were playing around in it, jumping up and down trying to catch snowflakes.

Splashpaw was excited, she actually was looking forward to winter. Now ten moons old her warrior ceremony looked like it could be in a few moons, she would surely be a warrior by spring.

Squirrelflight emerged from the warriors' den completely covered with snow, making her look similar to Brightheart with her ginger fur poking through where the snow wouldn't stick.

"Leaf-bare is the _last_ thing we need." Squirrelflight sighed as she shook off the snow that clung to her pelt."

She continued saying, "The only good thing is that Firestar is going to make Daisy's kits apprentices at sunhigh so they learn how to hunt through the snow so its easier in new-leaf."

"You must be excited, you're first apprentice!" Splashpaw remarked as they grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile to share.

"I'm afraid Hazelkit's going to get into trouble. She wanted to fight the badgers during the attack."

The two chuckled as they thought of the little kit trying to fight one of the large monsters.

But she stopped as Brambleclaw walked by, the glare in his eyes scared her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" It was now sunhigh and Splashpaw and Squirrelflight were rushing to clearing, trudging through the snow.

Daisy nudged her kits so they would sit beneath Highledge. Firestar looked down at Mousekit first.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan but must first become an apprentice. Mousekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Cloudtail will mentor you."

Cloudtail and Mousepaw touched noses as Firestar continued, "Cloudtail, you have proven again and again to be patient and persistent through training Brightheart and Daisy. Mousepaw proves to share your stubbornness. Please don't encourage this."

Squirrelflight couldn't help but chuckle. Every cat knew that Cloudtail had been stubborn and rude through his apprenticeship and Mousepaw indeed showed these qualities.

"Berrykit, you will be known as Berrypaw. Sandstorm will be your mentor."

The two cats touched noses and padded together to where Cloudtail and Mousepaw sat.

"Hazelkit, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Squirrelflight will be your mentor. Squirrelflight, your mentor was Dustpelt. May your determination and courage be passed to your first apprentice."

Hazelpaw and Squirrelflight touched noses and walked back over to Splashpaw.

The cats around them started to chant, "Berrypaw! Mousepaw! Hazelpaw!" Splashpaw took up the chant.

As Firestar headed down the fallen rocks Hazelpaw turned to Squirrelflight and asked, "Can we go hunting?"

Squirrelflight looked at the little kit and answered, "You may have to learn _how_ to hunt before you can catch anything."

Hazelpaw pouted as she turned to the apprentices' den.

"How about we go explore the territory tomorrow? I'm going to the Gathering today and need to rest first.

"Fine," Hazelpaw sighed as she ran after Sandstorm and Berrykit.

"Oh, Splashpaw before I forget, you're going to get to go to the Gathering tonight."

Splashpaw had never been to a Gathering before. She headed to the apprentices' den to sleep, unable to contain her excitement.

-------------------------------------------

"We have to climb this thing?" Splashpaw stared at the giant tree in front of her. It acted as a bridge to the Island.

"It's not as hard as it seems." Squirrelflight hopped up and padded to the other side.

Splashpaw jumped up, barely able to climb up. Birchpaw padded behind her.

As she made it to the other side she could tell ShadowClan and RiverClan had made it already. Birchpaw saw a ginger ShadowClan she-cat and ran over to her. "Applepaw!"

She smiled as the two touched noses, as though they were Clanmates. Squirrelflight was already talking to Tawnypelt. Squirrelflight motioned for her to come join them.

The ShadowClan warrior didn't seem as hostile now, talking with her friend outside Clan boundaries.

"So have those kittypets come back yet?"

"Nope, what about those badgers that attacked ThunderClan?" Tawnypelt asked.

"Not a sign of them. Do you have your own apprentice yet?"

"Applepaw. What about you? You seem like you have good news."

"I have my own apprentice, Hazelpaw."

"The last thing we need is another cat like _you_, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes at her friend's joke.

"Did Stormfur go back to the mountains yet?"

"No, Brook had her kits so they didn't have the chance to travel. Stormfur really wanted to see you and Crowfeather again. He managed to convince Firestar to let him come to the Gathering."

At the mention of the gray tom he and a dark gray, nearly black tom came over to them.

Squirrelflight turned to them. "Hey, Crowfeather!"

The dark gray tom didn't respond as he and Stormfur sat down by the two she-cats.

"Is Brambleclaw here?" Crowfeather asked.

"He's probably with Hawkfrost somewhere." Squirrelflight answered bitterly.

"I'll get him." Splashpaw suggested as she raced away from the four other cats. It was awkward being around such good friends.

Just as Squirrelflight had predicted Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were together.

Splashpaw opened her mouth to say something when she heard Brambleclaw say something.

"Did you think Tigerstar was right when he said that mates were for kits and nothing more?"

"Actually no." Hawkfrost answered, "I mean you _can _love a cat. You shouldn't just use them."

"But there's a cat in ThunderClan that I really like, and I don't know what to do. I don't feel like _using_ her. That's not right."

"Who, that ginger she-cat," Hawkfrost paused before he continued, "Squirrelflight?"

"I don't have a chance with her. She's padding after Ashfur now. But there's his cat that came to ThunderClan, I don't know, there's no way she can like me back." He sighed as he concluded.

_Does he mean me?_ Splashpaw was so happy for a second she forgot why she had come to Brambleclaw.

Suddenly she remembered. _Squirrelflight! I have to get Brambleclaw to the others._

"Um, Brambleclaw?" Splashpaw asked quietly.

He turned to face her, "What?"

Hawkfrost stared at her with his burning blue eyes. They were wide, as if he were remembering something. _Did he see me in his and Brambleclaw's dream?_

"Squirrelflight and the others wanted to be with you, the other cats who went on the journey to sundrownplace."

His amber eyes widened as he remembered Stormfur had come to this Gathering.

"I have to go…" Brambleclaw turned to his brother and the two shared a nod. Brambleclaw dashed away and Hawkfrost walked away more slowly, beneath the Great Oak.

Splashpaw avoided his icy blue stare and turned to the edge of the Island. The lake shined a calm black as it reflected the night sky.

Splashpaw couldn't help feeling hypnotized as she stared at the calm depths. She laid down by the water, her forepaws in the icy waters. She didn't even realize how cold it was until she felt an icy wind buffet her fur.

She looked up at the stars as she tucked her paws beneath her. The stars seemed to shine back at her, smiling back at her were the Clans warrior ancestors.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Splashpaw heard from behind her.

She turned to see Brambleclaw staring at the lake.

"Yeah, it really is." Splashpaw answered.

She looked back down at the lake and meowed, "Did the Gathering already start?"

"It's over; you've been here the whole time." Brambleclaw explained as Splashpaw rose to her paws.

"How do you know I've been here the _whole_ time?"

"Because, you were here when I left."

"Fine, did all the other Clans leave yet?"

"Everyone's gone but the Medicine Cats."

They snuck past the other cats and ran to where WindClan and ThunderClan were heading back to their camps.

Splashpaw slowed down as they made it to the end of the line of ThunderClan cats.

"I can't believe Stormfur's gone." Brambleclaw randomly meowed. Stormfur, Brook and their kits had come to the Gathering so they could go to the mountains with a shorter trip.

"He was a really good friend of yours, wasn't he?"

"When his mother died, Graystripe first took him and Feathertail to ThunderClan. My mother decided to nurse them. I knew Stormfur since before I even have my eyes open. But that's not it. He is the only thing Squirrelflight and I have in common. I don't know if I could get her to _like_ me again but, at least be my friend, I'd appreciate that."

Splashpaw leaned close to him, their pelts brushed and Splashpaw's head rested against Brambleclaw's neck. He didn't seem to notice, if he did he didn't care. He trudged on, he didn't even look down. But when he did Splashpaw could feel his neck ripple as a purr escaped him.

They walked like this, together at the back of the patrol until they made it to the stream and they had to separate to cross.

As they made it to the other end they walked on normally, separate and ignoring one another.

They made it to camp. But Splashpaw, tired headed to the apprentices' den.


	9. Chapter 8

**To SFLP: I _didn't _update till now BECAUSE it actually takes a while to write a story when you have schoolwork and WRITER'S BLOCK!! I'm sorry, that was rude, but COME ON!**

Chapter 8

Splashpaw woke at dawn the day after the Gathering. She saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. Splashpaw, fully alert backed away from the angry eyes. Soon a dark ginger pelt formed around them.

"Squirrelflight! Don't do that!" Splashpaw gasped.

"I saw you with Brambleclaw yesterday. I thought you didn't like him. Why did you lie to me?"

Splashpaw looked around. Daisy's kits and Birchpaw were all in the den. Squirrelflight sighed, "Fine,"

The two headed out of camp to the cliff. "Look, you don't even treat Brambleclaw like your friend."

"How would you know?" Squirrelflight hissed.

"The day I was apprenticed. You teased him. And I overheard Brambleclaw tell Hawkfrost that he didn't have a chance with you."

"You're lying!" Squirrelflight hissed, her teeth bared.

Splashpaw backed away; she felt her paw fall over the edge. She turned her head to see that the cliff fell sharply. It wasn't that far down, but the fall would be painful.

Squirrelflight jumped at Splashpaw who couldn't roll out of the way. She fell into a patch of bramble and Squirrelflight fell on her. Splashpaw couldn't breathe until Squirrelflight rose to her paws, her eyes held directly at the younger she-cat. Splashpaw could hardly breathe as she looked at the hate in her best friend's eyes. If they were claws they would have killed her.

Splashpaw muttered, "I-I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's too late for apologies." Squirrelflight spat as she turned away.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw turned to the apprentices' den and went to sleep. She dreamed. She saw the dark forest that Tigerstar had met his sons.

Tigerstar was telling his sons something. But Splashpaw didn't notice because she was staring at Brambleclaw, whose head seemed to be elsewhere as he didn't even look at his father.

"BRAMBLECLAW!" Tigerstar growled.

"What?" Brambleclaw looked at his father.

"What have you been thinking about? You need to pay attention!" Tigerstar spat.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind. A-about k-killing Gr-graystripe wh-when h-he c-comes t-to Th-thunderClan." Brambleclaw stammered.

Tigerstar stood to the edge of his perch, staring at Brambleclaw with a hard, angry gaze. "The last thing I need is a son who won't pay attention and _lies_ when he's caught.

"You're free to go, Hawkfrost, I'd like to talk to you." Brambleclaw ran off and Tigerstar waited until he wasn't visible to say, "Watch him. We need him to take over ThunderClan."

"And if he doesn't stop thinking of his precious she-cat?" Hawkfrost asked.

"A she-cat?" Tigerstar spat.

"That's what he's been thinking about, his apprentice." Hawkfrost turned to Splashpaw's hiding place. But he turned back as he heard Tigerstar continue, "Kill her,"

"We don't even have to wait." Hawkfrost sprang for the bushes, revealing Splashpaw.

Splashpaw let out a gasp as she awoke. Hawkfrost's burning blue eyes gone.

Splashpaw looked around; Hazelpaw's blue eyes stared back at her. Splashpaw backed away in fear as she thought instantly of Hawkfrost's eyes, gleaming as he tried to kill her.

Splashpaw breathed quickly and rubbed her paw over her ear. _Hawkfrost wouldn't kill me. He told Brambleclaw that he believed in love. Did he only lie to him?_

Splashpaw gasped as a dark tabby entered the apprentices' den. Brambleclaw nudged her to her paws and mewed, "You missed training yesterday, don't expect me to let you go today too."

Splashpaw sighed as they headed to the mossy clearing. There were no other cats there. Splashpaw leaned on Brambleclaw until they made it to the clearing.

"Hit me, hard." Brambleclaw commanded. Splashpaw pounced on Brambleclaw who rolled away. Splashpaw grabbed his tail and yanked it so that Brambleclaw rolled toward her. Then she pinned him down. Brambleclaw got up and Splashpaw padded off.

"I have to tell Firestar it's time for your warrior ceremony. I can never pin you down."

Splashpaw smiled and Brambleclaw licked the top of her head. "C'mon, we have time for a hunt."

Brambleclaw ran ahead and eagerly caught a thrush.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw and Brambleclaw returned to camp. They barely had any prey because of the snow. Splashpaw was carrying all the prey, a thrush, a rabbit and a mouse.

Splashpaw dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile and felt Brambleclaw's tongue between her ears.

He walked away before she could respond. Soon she felt a claw against her face instead.

Splashpaw turned to see Squirrelflight, eyes glaring, pelt bristling. Splashpaw backed away, but she didn't head to the apprentices' den as she had before. She ran out of camp, heading to the WindClan boarder.

Splashpaw ran as far as she could. Soon she stopped to rest by the lake. Her eyes searched for any WindClan cats.

She sighed as she got to her paws and walked, slowly toward horseplace. She saw a gray and white she-cat run from the horse's nest.

"It's one of the strange cats!" she cried.

Soon another gray and white cat, a tom, came to her side. "Do you know a cream coloured cat named Daisy?" he asked.

"Yes," Splashpaw replied calmly.

"Is she safe? What about her kits?" the she-cat asked.

"Their fine, they're staying in ThunderClan. Her kits just reached six moons."

The two sighed as they looked at one another. "You must by Smoky and Floss!" Splashpaw realized.

The two nodded at the mention of their names. "Does Daisy plan on coming back to us?" Floss asked as she stared at Splashpaw with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know."

"Oh," Floss sighed as she headed back inside the nest. Splashpaw could see now that she was pregnant. Floss had lost her first litter of kits to twolegs. Now Splashpaw could guess she was trying to save these kits, like Daisy had.

Splashpaw waved good bye to Smoky and headed south. She had considered going to stay with Smoky and Floss but she had brought them news they wouldn't want to hear.

Now she saw the mountains span in frost of her and she thought of Stormfur and Brook.

Brook had described the mountains with great enthusiasm and now Splashpaw considered staying there, with cats she knew.

Splashpaw started to trudge through the mountains, snow overwhelming her.

She climbed, as high as she could and stopped to catch a mouse. Soon an eagle soared overhead and Splashpaw rolled out of the way as it dived down to take the mouse.

Splashpaw sighed and mewled, "You _have_ to be kidding!" She stared angrily at the bird and sighed as she trudged on.

"I actually think I can hear my stomach CRYING!" Splashpaw yowled.

Splashpaw sighed. She couldn't see the cave that Brook described. Splashpaw collapsed on the ground.

She panted in her spot, waiting for sensation in her legs. The sensation never came.

Soon she saw a couple of gray figures in the horizon. One, much taller and muscular, ran ahead and soon came to Splashpaw, towering over her.

She choked on her words as she found she couldn't speak.

The second figure came over to her and heard the first cat say, "Let's chase her out."

"I know this cat Crag. We'll take her to Stoneteller." The second cat mewed. It was then Splashpaw realized this cat was Stormfur.

And then she fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Splashpaw awoke in a nest made of bracken and sand. She heard a sound that sounded like the lake on a windy day. She opened her eyes and looked around. _This must be the Cave of Rushing Water!_

She easily recognized Brook and her kits as they walked among the other cats. One cat that stood out was a tom with long gray fur that looked a lot like Stormfur. _Could this be Graystripe?_

Brook looked towards Splashpaw and her ears perked as she realized she was now awake.

"Are you alright?" Brook asked as she padded over to her.

"What do you mean?" Splashpaw asked.

"Stormfur and Crag found you in the middle of a snowstorm. They had to carry you all the way here."

Feather padded to where they spoke and mewed, "I remember you!"

"Yes," Splashpaw touched noses with the little kit, "We met in ThunderClan."

Soon Stormfur and an elderly brown tabby headed to where Splashpaw lay.

"Oh, you're awake." Stormfur replied.

"Stormfur says you're a Clan cat."

"Yes, I am." Splashpaw replied, "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"I am Stoneteller, healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. And you are?"

"Her name is Spl-"

"Domino," Splashpaw answered, "My name is Domino." Domino instantly thought of her kittypet name, a name she had thought she had lost forever.

"What are you doing here?" Stormfur asked as he thought of the lie Splashpaw had just told.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Stormfur replied.

"I really think I have to get back to ThunderClan, I strayed off farther then I expected." Splashpaw lied.

"Great you can take Graystripe with you, he's better now and I don't think Stormfur and I can travel back." Brook suggested.

"Yeah," Splashpaw looked over to where Graystripe sat and sighed. _Now I'm going to _have _to go back to ThunderClan. Firestar's going to kill me! And the rest of ThunderClan will watch me if I try to run away again!_

"We can leave now." Splashpaw suggested.

"Eat," Stoneteller demanded, "Then go."

Stoneteller practically forced Splashpaw and Graystripe to share a rabbit before they left.

Together they walked out and Splashpaw looked around until her eyes locked on a cliff. She raced over to it and Graystripe followed.

"There, you see that forest – by the stream? That's where ThunderClan is." Splashpaw explained.

"Why are you telling me this? You're coming with me."

"No I'm not. Not unless I have a death wish."

"But where's the camp"? Graystripe asked.

"That pit, it's much deeper then it seems. That's ThunderClan's camp."

"Tell me, why are you running away from ThunderClan?" Graystripe asked. She saw wisdom in his amber eyes as they asked her for the information he requested.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, ask Squirrelflight," Splashpaw took an effort from spitting her next words, "She knows."

Graystripe watched as she bounded away and nodded as he went on his way.

Now Splashpaw turned to head toward the other side of the mountains. It seemed like a long journey. _And what about the Thunderpaths?_ She asked herself.

But then she thought about Ravenpaw and Barley, Frostfur and Speckletail, Cody and Princess. _If I told them I was from ThunderClan then they would _definitely_ let me stay with them!_

Splashpaw bounded away excitedly as she thought of the old territory. But what she didn't realize was that she had no shelter, no prey, and no water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Splashpaw had stopped when she saw an overhanging rock. She laid down under it, using it as her nest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Splashpaw?"

Splashpaw turned as she heard her name.

"Splashpaw?" the voice was closer. She pinned her ears down in fear and backed away.

Soon something jumped from the bushes toward her. She rolled away as a dark tabby figure passed her.

"Brambleclaw?" Splashpaw gaped.

"Good to see you still know how to fight." Brambleclaw stared at her with pride in his eyes.

Splashpaw could hardly breathe as she rushed to Brambleclaw's side. She purred as she rubbed against his chin.

"What happened to you? You're not in StarClan are you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"No, not yet." Splashpaw answered.

"You didn't run away from ThunderClan, did you?"

"Not from ThunderClan, but from Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost."

"Squirrelflight…? Hawkfrost…?"

"Squirrelflight's mad at me because I like you." Splashpaw started to explain.

"Really?!" Brambleclaw's tail shot up as he stared at Splashpaw, "But why would she care?"

"Because _she_ likes you too!" Splashpaw cried.

"Since when? She's hated me since she got her warrior name."

"Since Leafpool and Crowfeather ran off together, she's started liking you again."

"Really," Brambleclaw seemed to be thinking about something as he looked away from Splashpaw.

He turned back to her and continued, "But… I don't know, I don't have the same feelings for Squirrelflight ever since she started hating me. I love _you._"

Splashpaw stared into Brambleclaw's eyes and saw the same feeling she felt for him reflecting back at her.

"But what's this about Hawkfrost?"

"Well when the two of you talk to Tigerstar in your sleep." Splashpaw started as she shuffled her paws.

"You knew about that?" his pelt started to bristle as he asked, "But what does that have to do with you?"

"When you wouldn't concentrate Tigerstar asked Hawkfrost if anything had changed and he mentioned me. Then Tigerstar said to kill me."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened. "Please, come back, I won't let Hawkfrost hurt you." he promised.

Splashpaw felt a tongue across her back as Brambleclaw was replaced by flurries of snow.

Splashpaw sighed as her dream faded away. _Should I go back? Brambleclaw will protect me, but to what extent?_

Splashpaw looked to where she was headed. _I at least have more then a chance in the old forest._

Splashpaw bounded away and now, she couldn't even see the peak of the cliff outside of the Cave of Rushing Water that she had seen with Graystripe.

_I can't turn back now. I won't!_ Splashpaw rushed to her next destination as the thrill and adrenaline rushed through her.


	11. Chapter 10

**SFLP can you NOT send me a million reviews to get me to write faster, it actually tempts me to right slower.**

Chapter 10

----------Brambleclaw's P.O.V.----------

Brambleclaw awoke the next day and yawned. He saw Squirrelflight and Ashfur sleeping together in the corner of the warriors' den. _If Splashpaw's right, then why is Squirrelflight still having Ashfur clear her thorns? To make me jealous?_

Brambleclaw padded out of the warriors' den and ate a piece of fresh-kill. Soon he waited until Squirrelflight padded out of the warriors' den, yawning and tired. She grabbed a small mouse and started to head out of camp when Brambleclaw blocked her path.

"Squirrelflight I need to talk to you – privately."

Squirrelflight's tail shot up and she followed Brambleclaw eagerly as they headed out of camp.

"What?" Squirrelflight asked; her eyes welcoming and ready to drown in Brambleclaw's words.

"What do you know about Splashpaw mysteriously leaving two suns ago?"

"Are you trying to act like a deputy _again_? You _do_ know Graystripe's back." Squirrelfight's pelt bristled.

"I'm only wondering because she is my apprentice and you are one of her closest friends."

"Was," Squirrelflight muttered.

"So what happened between the two of you? You had been mad at her for some reason."

"No reason," Squirrelflight answered quickly as she shuffled her paws.

Brambleclaw just muttered, "Uh-huh," as he padded away.

He turned around and saw a disappointed look on Squirrelflight's face.

"So she does like me again." He sighed and turned around.

-------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw saw a figure before him. "Splashpaw?"

Soon it came forward and Brambleclaw could see that it was much taller then Splashpaw, it faced eye to eye with Brambleclaw.

Soon a pair of blue eyes stared at him. "Hawkfrost?"

"You've been paying a little too much attention to that she-cat of yours."

"What do you mean?" Brambleclaw asked as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"Tigerstar feels you haven't been paying enough attention on becoming deputy. You _can't_ just stop listening to him because of one stupid she-cat!"

"Why? Because you feel she's stupid I can't like her?"

"No, because you have completely lost it, that's why you can't like her!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"Have you thought that maybe Tigerstar was wrong?"

"Are you saying that you refuse to listen to our _father_?"

"No, to our _murderous_ father!"

"What happened to you Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw turned away from Hawkfrost and felt his eyes open as he realized he was in the warriors' den.

----------Splashpaw's P.O.V.----------

Splashpaw stared at the wind blowing in her face in front of her.

"S-s-soooo c-c-cooooold!" Splashpaw's teeth chattered as she hissed. Soon she saw where the mountain appeared to dip down.

Splashpaw saw that she had come to a smooth edge. She saw what seemed like a slide of ice that led part way down the mountain. Splashpaw sniffed the smooth edge and stared at it, perplexed. As she turned to pad away she felt her paw slip.

"Ahhh!" Splashpaw cried as she slid down the icy surface, unable to stop. She turned and saw that she couldn't see the end of this slope. She stared at the trees that whizzed past her.

Soon, quicker then Splashpaw thought she saw the slope end and lead into sharp rocks – sharp, _painful_ rocks.

Splashpaw gasped as she tried to dig her claws into the icy slope before she reached the bottom. Soon she had slowed but as she reached the end she stopped, then moved slowly, soon gravity got the best of her as her claws couldn't hold her and she fell towards the rocks and rolled toward another cliff and found herself rolling down a cliff, but there were many more rocks and soon Splashpaw felt one to the head. Then she couldn't feel a thing.

-------------------------------------------

"What happened to me?" Splashpaw felt scrapes all over her body and a pounding head but she couldn't remember what had happened.

She found that she couldn't move her hind leg either, she could barely hitch it underneath herself as she found she was sitting on it.

She sat where she was, she could see nothing but snow all around her – not even the cliff she fell from lay before her.

Soon a couple of figures came toward her. First she recognized Squirrelflight's dark ginger pelt. Then next to her was Hawkfrost's tabby pelt.

Splashpaw tried to back away but she tripped over her leg. Soon she saw Tigerstar, then more and more cats that Splashpaw couldn't count.

All the angry glares stared at her. "No!" Splashpaw yowled as she blinked her eyes open.

She gasped as pain rushed through her. Her head throbbed, her leg was dead, her sides ached and she could have sworn that she was one big, black-and-blue bruise.

She tried to get up before she realized that she had fallen all the way down the mountain. _Why aren't I _dead

She barely got up as she limbed toward a building she saw that didn't seem so far away.

She saw that there were Thunderpaths everywhere. _Is this the old territory?_ She continued on until she reached the building and realized it was an old abandoned farm.

She continued to walk on when a black tom came out of the barn and asked, "Hey, need a place to stay? You look pretty bad."

Splashpaw sighed and followed him. He was right, she couldn't go on without exhausting herself.

"Barley?" the black tom asked and went deeper into the barn. Soon a black and white tom emerged from the shadows. "What, more passing loners?"

The black cat nodded as he added, "She's in pretty bad shape."

He turned to Splashpaw and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I fell from a cliff in the mountains." Splashpaw answered.

"The mountains? Not a lot of cats come from there."

"I live passed the mountains. It was a long journey here."

"Ravenpaw? Willing to find anymore mice for our new guest?" Barley asked.

Splashpaw heard scurrying from all around the barn, she could guess that the toms had no trouble collecting prey, even with all the twoleg activity. The two were plump and round too.

_Ravenpaw… Barley…?_

Splashpaw could have sworn she had heard those names before but she couldn't remember with her head pounding louder then she could think.

Splashpaw started to groom her chest as she tried to shake the thought.

Soon, before she realized it she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Splashpaw awoke and saw her next meal in front of her. She eagerly ate the mouse and looked over to where Ravenpaw and Barley were talking.

"Didn't the Clans go over the mountains?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Maybe you can ask the she-cat if she knows about ThunderClan."

Splashpaw let out a yawn and blinked sleep from her eyes.

"I just wonder if they made it. And if Graystripe managed to find them. If it weren't for Graystripe and Firestar, I'd be in StarClan."

Splashpaw felt her head pound. And she gasped. _ThunderClan… Fireheart… Graystripe…?_ Then she thought back to their names. _Ravenpaw and Barley… Ravenpaw and Barley… Ravenpaw and Barley!!_

"You know ThunderClan?" Splashpaw asked as she stood to her paws.

"Why?"

"I'm a ThunderClan apprentice."

Ravenpaw looked her over as he tried to remember her.

"How old are you… about eleven moons?"

"Yeah,"

"I would recognize you, but the youngest cat from ThunderClan that I can remember was Birchkit. I'm sure new cats were born to ThunderClan but Birchkit should only be eight moons at the most."

"Birch_paw_, but no, I lived in the new territory and joined ThunderClan."

Ravenpaw didn't seem surprised; he just blinked as he looked her up and down.

"How is ThunderClan? And Sandstorm and Firestar? And Graystripe! Did he make it back?"

"Oh yes, I ran into him on my way down here."

"So, why aren't you in ThunderClan?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Barley answered.

"Well…" Splashpaw took in a deep breath and started to explain her story. She was embarrassed about the part about her feelings about Brambleclaw but she didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she would. Maybe it was because her feelings were true.

"Are you sure that those dreams about Brambleclaw and Tigerstar aren't just your stomach reacting to a bad piece of Fresh-kill?"

"Yes, very, because Brambleclaw told me about them."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Tigerstar was my mentor when I was in ThunderClan. He tried to kill me because I was the only one who knew that he killed Redtail."

"So he really _is_ a murderous tyrant." Splashpaw remarked.

"If someone offered to make him ruler of the forest for his own parents he'd kill them himself." Ravenpaw offered.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't go back to the lake?"

"No, I'm saying Tigerstar's gone, and nothing can be worse then that – not Squirrelflight's jealousy and not Hawkfrost's vengeance."

"You really think I should go back?" Splashpaw asked as she looked into Ravenpaw's green eyes and saw faith, faith that she should go back to ThunderClan, but she didn't feel that it was to overcome her own fears. _Does he want me to go back and help stop Hawkfrost?_

"Tomorrow, I'll eat and leave."

Ravenpaw nodded and padded away.

--------------------------------------------

Splashpaw dreamed. She saw Brambleclaw. She saw him run over to her and her ears pricked as she heard the purring voice, even from a distance.

"Brambleclaw, I miss you!" Splashpaw mewled, she thought she sounded like a kit but didn't care.

"I miss you too, please tell me you're coming back." Brambleclaw begged.

Splashpaw looked at his begging, amber eyes and mewed, "Yes, I am."

Soon the two were purring and Splashpaw felt as if they were the only cats in the world, and it revolved around them.

And then he was gone, and his thoughts were replaced by her pounding head.

She thought back to her accident in the mountains. _I can't climb the mountains! I would kill myself. Could I go _around _the mountains?_

Then she looked at the sun and was instantly reminded of Brambleclaw's eyes begging for her return. _I guess I have to don't I?_

-------------------------------------------

To Splashpaw the journey back to ThunderClan wasn't as important as the journey to the old forest because of her walk around the mountains she didn't get injured and gradually healed from her fall and she didn't meet any important cats like the Tribe.

The most important event was that she was attacked by some kittypets, but they left her alone when she limped away, that was the only thing that hadn't healed yet, her leg, it was still twisted as badly as when she fell. She was afraid it wouldn't heal properly unless she found a medicine cat or a healer.

But when she came to the lake it seemed eerily calm. She headed to the horseplace. She was surprised to see Daisy and her kits there.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You missed quite a bit on your little trip." Daisy answered.

"Hawkstar came and tried to take over ThunderClan." Hazelpaw answered.

"Hawk_star?_ How long have I been gone for?" Splashpaw asked.

"Long enough." Mousepaw spat.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Splashpaw asked.

"Yes, two of Sorreltail's kits were killed and Birchpaw was badly hurt. He will get better. Eventually." Daisy spat.

"Can I just stay here for the night?" Splashpaw asked.

Floss answered, "You're welcome." though the she-cat did seem cheery, maybe because Splashpaw had been the one to tell her Daisy was safe, but she could hear some disappointment in her voice.

Floss wasn't pregnant anymore. Splashpaw was afraid to ask what had happened to the kits.

Splashpaw limped right up to Daisy and stared at her in the eye, "So what happened to Cloudtail?"

"He told me to leave." Daisy hissed under her breath.

Splashpaw smirked but then she saw that Daisy really did seem disappointed.

She sighed and laid down to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw awoke the next day with a start. Daisy and Smoky were staring outside one of the windows of the horseplace. Splashpaw ran over to them and saw a RiverClan patrol. They were coming from WindClan and Splashpaw saw an apprentice being dragged by one of the warriors.

The cat's fur was so ruffled and torn and the cat itself was so scraped and injured that the scent of blood and fear overcame its Clan scent. It didn't look like Birchpaw and the cat was too big to be a kit so she believed it was from WindClan.

"Is that _really_ what it's like in ThunderClan right now? Is that why you left?" Splashpaw asked Daisy.

"Haven't you wondered why you haven't seen Berry, at all?" Daisy asked.

"No, I hadn't even realized-"

Daisy jumped down from the window and flicked her tail for Splashpaw to follow.

They came to a wall and Daisy nudged it so there was a small gap. The two squeezed through the gap.

Splashpaw saw Floss with two kits at her stomach. _So _that's _what happened to the kits!_

But then Splashpaw saw a creamy-brown heap of fur in a hay nest next to Floss. It was Berrypaw – or Berry as Daisy had given the kits their original names – and he was a mess. His fur was unkempt and he reeked of blood. His front paw was snapped into a painful position.

Splashpaw was silent as she stared at the poor young cat.

"I'm sorry," Splashpaw didn't know why she was apologizing but it felt right after seeing poor Berrypaw in such a horrible state. _Will they do that to the WindClan apprentice?_

"I–I have to go." Splashpaw ran out of the barn and toward ThunderClan. _I have to get there, I can't let what happened to Berrypaw and that apprentice happen to anyone else. But – would I be able to do anything anyway?_

Splashpaw didn't care, she had to make sure Brambleclaw was okay.

It wasn't hard, up until the WindClan camp there was a trail of blood from that poor apprentice.

As the trail veered off Splashpaw headed straight until she saw the stream. She found and crossed the stepping stones.

Then she headed to the stone hollow. She saw the thorn barrier and the tunnel were completely destroyed.

"What–what happened?" Splashpaw looked around, claw marks and bloodied fur was everywhere.

She walked into camp to see a flood of battered and bloodied cats. It seemed like a war had happened here.

Soon all the cats turned and a flurry of glares were raised to Splashpaw.

Splashpaw walked slowly and let her twisted leg drag. She didn't see Squirrelflight and was glad – she couldn't imagine the look on _her_ face. She eagerly searched for Brambleclaw but couldn't see him.

She saw Sorreltail, the queen looked like one of the worst, Splashpaw saw Cinderkit and Hollykit sleeping next to her, their rasps appeared to take a lot of effort and were painful. They couldn't be nursing properly with their mother disappointed at the loss of her other kits.

Sorreltail was covered with not only her blood but with kit-scent and its blood. She must have tried to defend her kits from Hawkfrost.

_Was this really worth it – could a cat really do all this… for _power

"Where's Firestar?" Splashpaw asked the other cats, she could have sworn the fear echoed through her voice.

"In Leafpool's den." She heard one cat hiss. Splashpaw stalked carefully away from the cats. When she saw Graystripe she reacted as much as she did toward the other cats. It was what he said that made her feel guilty, "You promised me the Clans had made it someplace safe."

"ThunderClan did make it someplace safe, StarClan never promised them safety from within themselves." Splashpaw felt the words of another cat as she answered, she had never thought of it that way at all.

Then she rushed toward Leafpool's den. She saw many cats, including Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

She looked through the throng and recognized all of them, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Ferncloud, Whitenose, Birchpaw and Firestar.

She couldn't bear to skip over Brambleclaw but immediately rushed over to where Leafpool was placing goldenrod over a deep v – shaped scar down Firestar's neck.

Leafpool looked up after placing a cobweb over the cut. "Splashpaw!"

Some of the cats looked up at Splashpaw. Firestar beckoned to her with his tail and Splashpaw padded slowly over to him.

"Where were you for the past two moons?" Firestar asked.

_Was it really _two moons_? Wow…_

"I-I couldn't – I don't – I-I…" Splashpaw really did know why she had left but she didn't feel comfortable trying to tell Firestar.

"I know you didn't expect anything like _this_ but you should have been responsible enough to stay in ThunderClan. The Clan always comes first. You learned that here. I was considering making you a warrior before you left."

Splashpaw realized now she was twelve moons – if she had stayed in ThunderClan she _would_ have been a warrior.

"It's… complicated." Splashpaw tried to explain.

Firestar rolled his eyes, "She-cats,"

Splashpaw realized there was a sarcastic tone in his voice so she let him fall asleep.

She limped over to where Brambleclaw laid, he had a scar right above the bridge of his nose and a chunk missing from his left ear. _He looks just like Tigerstar._ But then he blinked his eyes open and Splashpaw saw them stare at her with anything but Tigerstar's hatred.

"Splashpaw? You came back!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"Shhh," Splashpaw saw one of his eyes was blood red from a scratch. It was then that she noticed that Brambleclaw was in horrible condition, his fore paw was snapped and his hind leg was twisted worse then hers. He had a long deep scrape along his flank and his tail was bitten at the end. She couldn't help feeling like it was her fault. "Go back to sleep…" she licked him between the years and watched him until he was snoring in his sleep.

Splashpaw headed toward the apprentices' den, which seemed eerily quite since she was the only apprentice.

_Did Hawkfrost do this because of me_… then she thought back to Brambleclaw's injuries, _or because of Brambleclaw?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Splashpaw awoke to an eerie calm before she realized where she was. Then she remembered all the injured cats and headed back to Leafpool's den.

Splashpaw rushed to Brambleclaw's side.

Squirrelflight blinked her eyes open and stared at Splashpaw as if she were a six-legged mouse.

"Splashpaw? You came back?" Squirrelflight asked as she looked up at the black and white cat.

"As if you cared." Splashpaw retorted.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way because you liked Brambleclaw. I have no claim on him and you can't control your feelings."

"No. But I should have tried and I really did! But then… when Brambleclaw treated me the way my heart prayed for, I couldn't contain myself! I'm sorry Squirrelflight." Splashpaw turned to her friend with pleading eyes.

"I should be sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I wouldn't have if I had known you would run away I would _never_ have acted so selfishly."

"You weren't the only thing that chased me away. It's hard to explain."

"Isn't everything about being a she-cat?" Squirrelflight smiled and the two touched noses.

Splashpaw was about to get up to ask Leafpool something when Squirrelflight asked, "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I fell in the mountains…"

"Get Leafpool to check that out, our old medicine cat had a twisted leg and it never healed."

"Thanks Squirrelflight," Splashpaw limped over to where the medicine cat was placing cobwebs on Ferncloud's back.

Leafpool looked up after placing the last cobweb and noticed Splashpaw's leg. "What happened?"

"I twisted my leg in the mountains."

"Did you try walking it out?" Leafpool started examining the leg.

"No, I limped on it the whole way here." Splashpaw tried to move the leg but it was completely stiff.

"It's just broken, it won't settle but you _must_ walk it out… otherwise it'll lock." Leafpool explained as she prepared a poultice of juniper, ragwort and a small very amount of goldenrod and soon Splashpaw couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"That is a poultice that elders use for aching bones, it will stop the pain for a bit, now I'm going to show you some stretches to help you move your leg."

Leafpool showed her some exercises and Splashpaw found she was able to move her leg afterward when the poultice started to wear off.

"I'll help you here – there's nothing else I can do." Splashpaw offered as she gave her leg one final stretch.

"Sure, can you go give Brambleclaw some poppy? I'll grab it for you." Leafpool ran to one of the cracks in the wall where a leaf sat with black seeds wrapped in it. Leafpool took the leaf and slipped most of the seeds back into the crack in the wall, leaving a parcel to bring to Brambleclaw.

Splashpaw took it and ran to Brambleclaw's side. The tom was alert, and wincing in pain.

Splashpaw turned to see Squirrelflight snoring softly as she slept. Brambleclaw seemed to be choking gasps, as if he had a nightmare.

She dropped the leaf in front of Brambleclaw and he licked up the tiny seeds eagerly and calmed as his pain was relieved. "Thanks,"

She licked his forehead and she thought it seemed warm. "Can I have your paw?" Splashpaw had seen Brightheart taking someone's temperature by nosing their pad.

Splashpaw nosed his pad and felt her nose burn. Splashpaw nosed her own paw and it felt much cooler. "You have a fever, I'll be back."

She ran to Leafpool and mewed, "Brambleclaw has a fever. Do you have anything for him?"

"Just grab some feverfew, it's over there." Leafpool rushed off with a leaflet for someone else and Splashpaw grabbed some leaves she assumed were feverfew.

She ran back to Brambleclaw who was now asleep. She laid down beside him and touched his nose. She felt his fever burn through his nose and into hers and soon she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

Splashpaw felt like she was in a forest, the chirps of birds sang through the breeze and she felt like she was walking in the stars. Soon she saw Brambleclaw and he looked up at a blue elderly she-cat.

"Brambleclaw," the she-cat hissed, "Why are you working with Tigerstar?"

"Because he's my father." Brambleclaw hissed.

"Don't you remember this?" the blue she-cat and soon the stars surrounding them turned into a clearing surrounded by strong, sturdy oak trees. Splashpaw saw Tigerstar and Firestar together with Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt next to each of them, Brambleclaw with Firestar and Tawnypelt with her father. The two were about seven moons old. Behind them were patrols of cats. Behind Firestar was of course a patrol of ThunderClan cat but there were also WindClan cats. Behind Tigerstar was a mix of ShadowClan and RiverClan.

All eyes were on Brambleclaw as if someone had asked him something. "Join you?" Brambleclaw's young and small voice whispered as he glared into his father's eyes. He paused and he seemed to be controlling something – possibly anger. When he spoke again his words rang out clearly so that every cat in the clearing could hear him. "Join you?" he repeated. "After everything you've done? I'd rather die!" His eyes were narrowed as he stared at his father with something stronger then hatred, for his own father.

Soon Splashpaw and Brambleclaw saw the blue she-cat once more. "Can't you remember that Brambleclaw, you were a young apprentice at the time but your mentor still remembers those words. Shouldn't _you_?"

"No!" Brambleclaw growled to the she-cat, "I don't remember that! I was young and confused, I was angry that Tawnypelt had left me and took it out toward Tigerstar because he was the one who toke her away from me. But I've accepted that now."

"Brambleclaw, you are acting like a mouse-brain. You're smarter then that."

"Say what you want!" he hissed to her.

"You remember the journey to sundrownplace, don't you? You remember that you were ThunderClan's chosen cat. Remember that _I_ chose you."

Brambleclaw only glared at her.

"Ah, so you _do_ remember." The she-cat smiled.

"Would you like to see how you were chosen." The she-cat asked.

"No," Brambleclaw muttered.

"Well too bad,"

Again the she-cat seemed to disappear. Now there were many cats like her, all surrounding a pool. A picture of a gray-black lean apprentice was merging back into the water.

"You still haven't made your choice for Thunderclan, Bluestar." A tom meowed.

"No, but I am ready now," the blue-gray she-cat replied. "See and approve of my choice."

Splashpaw saw an image of Brambleclaw reflecting in the pool. Brambleclaw was staring at himself and Splashpaw was trying to look around him.

"_That _one! Bluestar, you never cease to surprise me," a reddish-brown tom meowed.

"Why? He is a young a noble cat, fit for the challenges this prophecy will bring." The blue cat answered.

As the other cats started to merge back into the stars Bluestar was staring down at Brambleclaw. "And why are you participating in Hawkfrost's plans after what his warriors did to you?"

"They didn't mean to attack me, they thought I was a regular ThunderClan cat. They didn't realize that I was in on Hawkfrost's plan. They didn't know I was Tigerstar's son."

_He _knew_ Hawkfrost was going to attack ThunderClan?_

"Why are you listening to a cat who was so _evil_ that he was sent to some cold dark place at his death rather then StarClan?"

"Maybe because _you_ are the evil cats." Brambleclaw hissed.

Bluestar let out a _mroww_ of laughter. "Brambleclaw, he _has_ turned you into a mouse-brained fool. Would a sky of _evil_ cats allow you to connect with the cat you love over a long distance?"

"That was you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes, turn around." Bluestar suggested.

Brambleclaw turned and his eyes locked with Splashpaw's.

"Splashpaw…"

That was then the world turned black and Splashpaw blinked her eyes open to see she was nose to nose with Brambleclaw.

She gasped and backed away from him. She nosed his pad and felt the heat rise so she quickly meowed, "Here, I brought you some feverfew."

Then she rushed out of the den. _He knew Hawkfrost was going to attack ThunderClan. He was _part_ of it._ Then she saw Graystripe walk past. _And he's willing to kill to get what he wants._

She rushed to the apprentices' den and thought _how could I have ever liked him?_ She thought of Squirrelflight and tried to blink the sadness from her face. _You want him? He's all yours._


	14. Chapter 13

**OH SFLP!! Of course I forgive you. Let's be best friends!! Actually, I don't know you so let's just be friends**

Chapter 13

Splashpaw had refused to leave the apprentices' den for four suns. Squirrelflight had recovered enough that Leafpool let her leave her den. Splashpaw sighed when she saw Squirrelflight's ginger pelt enter the apprentices' den.

"Seems a little lonely in here, don't you think?" Squirrelflight asked as she sat beside Splashpaw.

A pair of amber eyes looked up at Squirrelflight but they didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight's green eyes met amber but they still wouldn't speak.

"Are you mad at me?"

Splashpaw shook her head and turned away from Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight started grooming Splashpaw's unkempt fur. Splashpaw whispered so quietly that Squirrelflight barely heard, "Brambleclaw."

Squirrelflight stared at her friend, "What about him?"

Splashpaw took a deep breath and started to explain about the first dream she had when she saw Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar.

Squirrelflight listened intently. As Splashpaw got to her second dream, where Hawkfrost had tried to kill her Squirrelflight rose to her paws, shocked at the thought.

"Hawkstar tried to kill you? _That's_ why you left? Not because of me?" Squirrelflight asked.

Splashpaw nodded and added, "Why is everyone calling him Hawk_star_?"

"He became leader after Mistyfoot and Leopardstar mysteriously died. In my opinion Hawkstar killed them."

"You're probably right." Splashpaw remarked and continued, describing her journey to the old territory and her dreams of Brambleclaw. She avoided telling of the time-consuming journey back.

"But, how does that make Brambleclaw evil?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Wait, I'm not done."

Splashpaw then described her dream, she told Squirrelflight all that Bluestar had shown her and Brambleclaw and what she had said.

"So he _knew_ about the attack on ThunderClan?"

Splashpaw nodded and Squirrelfight added, "I'll flay that piece of fox dung!!" Then she sighed and mewed "There has to be something we can do."

"_You_ can do something. I don't want to leave this nest again." Splashpaw answered.

Squirrelflight looked down at her and mewed, "Because you had one nightmare about Brambleclaw, doesn't mean you can throw your life away. Trust me, it was horrible for me when Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather. I thought, "I'll never see my sister again, and she didn't even say good bye to me." But I got back on my paws, prayed for her return, and Leafpool did come back."

"But Brambleclaw won't just stop following his father. He doesn't even remember when he told him that he'd rather _die_. I can't just pretend he had nothing to do with Hawkstar's attack."

"You can try."

Splashpaw sat up and started to groom herself, cleaning her dirty fur. Once she and Squirrelflight cleaned every spot she walked toward the fresh-kill pile, stretching her twisted leg as she walked.

Splashpaw found herself acting clingy as she stood close to Squirrelflight. She took a small vole and felt it gone instantly.

Squirrelflight just stared at her, her eyes wide. "Four days – no food." Splashpaw smiled as she looked up at Squirrelflight.

"I have to see Leafpool to get something, and then we can go out hunting." Squirrelflight mewed.

Splashpaw nodded, "'Kay."

But as they headed into the den Splashpaw saw Brambleclaw, he was healing but the scar on his nose and ear stood out and Splashpaw could have sworn she thought he was Tigerstar.

He rose up and limped toward her, "I need to talk to you…"

Splashpaw looked in Squirrelflight's direction but could see Leafpool was putting something on her cuts. She shrugged to her and Splashpaw looked back toward Brambleclaw.

"Splashpaw, I'm sorry about what you saw before-" he started.

"Yeah, I am too." Splashpaw muttered.

"I'm not like that, really I'm not."

"How can I believe you? I thought I could trust you, but you're just like Tigerstar. I don't want you to do something stupid. I know you want to be deputy but is that what you're becoming? Or are you becoming Tigerstar?" Splashpaw turned and rushed over to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight bounded over to her and Splashpaw felt like she was hollow inside.

"He thinks he can convince me that he isn't trying to be like Tigerstar." Splashpaw complained as she burrowed her head into Squirrelflight's shoulder.

Squirrelflight turned around and looked at him.

Splashpaw sighed, "I just want to go to sleep."

"I'll join you. I don't know _how_ you can sleep in that den on your on." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Thanks," Splashpaw's amber eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

The two headed to the apprentices' den and Splashpaw settled down and a dream flashed before her.

She saw Brambleclaw and Bluestar. "No, not again!" Splashpaw hissed quietly.

"What are you trying to do to me? You've done nothing but make the cat I love hate me."

"Why? Because she found out what you are doing? Isn't that _you_ making her hate you?" Bluestar asked.

"She wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for you!" Brambleclaw hissed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to see this. Brambleclaw, do you want to see your future, to see what StarClan sees that will happen to you?"

Brambleclaw glared at the gray-blue she-cat.

"Then I have no choice."

Again the stars disappeared but now Splashpaw saw herself and Brambleclaw. A dark figure came from the darkness. No – two – but one's pelt shimmered with darkness reflecting from the waning moon.

"Kill her already!" the first figured hissed. Splashpaw realized it was Hawkstar. The other must have been the image of Tigerstar.

Brambleclaw looked down as he backed away from Splashpaw, the Splashpaw from the image was cowering and Splashpaw gasped as she saw her leg had been twisted once more and her face was scarred.

"Then I'll do it." Hawkstar had a paw raised to kill her. Brambleclaw did nothing but watch eyes narrowed and merciless as the extended claws ripped through the cat's flesh.

Now the stars returned and Bluestar looked down in shame. Brambleclaw hissed, "No, that's a lie. I would never let that happen!" then he looked down and mewed, so quietly that Splashpaw couldn't hear, "Not to her."

"You didn't care, you had become like Tigerstar. Don't you remember what had happened to me, how your father had caused my death?"

"That wasn't him! That was the dogs."

"Do you want a list? Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Stonefur, myself."

"How am I supposed to believe you? I didn't even know half of those cats."

"But you do remember when Tigerstar tried to kill the whole of ThunderClan, including Goldenflower."

"And…?"

"So if he could try to kill Goldenflower, who says you wouldn't be able to kill Splashpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"Never," he hissed.

Splashpaw stared as she awoke. She could not help thinking of the look in Brambleclaw's eyes as Hawkstar killed her. _He didn't even care…_

Squirrelfight looked into her eyes and saw sadness blink through the amber glaze.

"Not again," Squirrelflight stood and her ears flattened as she asked, "What happened?"

"This time Bluestar showed him the future. I saw me, I was hurt, my leg was twisted worse then before and I was scarred. Brambleclaw stood over me as I cowered in fear, I assumed he had been the cause of my injuries. Then Hawkstar and Tigerstar emerged. Brambleclaw wouldn't kill me so Hawkstar did but Brambleclaw felt no remorse."

Squirrelflight looked into Splashpaw's eyes and her sadness turned to fear and rage as she relieved her own death. "He did nothing but watch, no sadness, no anger, no mercy."

"We can stop it." Squirrelflight suggested.

"How?"

"We can convince him to help us."

"I don't know."

"How about you sleep on it?"

"NO!!" Splashpaw screamed.

"Just a joke, c'mon, I'll get Leafpool to give you some poppy. That way you'll sleep but you won't dream." Squirrelflight suggested

"Thanks Squirrelflight, you're a good friend."

Squirrelflight nodded as she bounded over toward Leafpool's den. Splashpaw curled herself up preparing to sleep when Squirrelflight bounded in with her poppy.

Splashpaw licked them up and found herself in a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated for sooooooooooooo long. I had my break, writers block and after reading Sunset, a lack of ideas as I try to write Sunset keeps popping up and has affected my story, a lot. But sorry Bramble x Squirrel fans, for them, it's not a happy ending.**

Chapter 14

"Please," a voice came to Splashpaw in her sleep.

She opened her eyes to see Firestar talking with a white she-cat.

"Please help me, they took my son. Please Firestar, I know you're a good cat."

"I'm sorry, we're still recovering ourselves. One of our apprentices is still in a horrible condition."

"But Hawkstar, took away my son! I'm afraid he'll kill him. I can't let anything happen to Tumblepaw!"

"I'm sorry Whitetail-" Firestar tried to turn away before Whitetail pulled him back with her tail, "I can't go back, not without my kit!"

"Firestar," Sandstorm bounded over to her mate, "What if that was one of _our _daughters? Remember when Leafpool was taken by twolegs, _you_ sent cats near the twoleg monsters to find her."

"But, we don't have enough warriors to spare."

Whitetail sighed and swished her tail angrily. She bounded away as Sandstorm sighed, "Firestar, we have to help her. What if that apprentice was Squirrelflight or Leafpool."

"I know, I feel awful but we really can't spare any warriors, Brambleclaw, Birchpaw and Ferncloud are still in Leafpool's den and the rest are still badly injured from Hawkstar's attack. You still have a broken ear."

Splashpaw blinked sleep from her eyes as she noticed Sandstorm's ear twisted and torn in a horrible position.

"A broken ear won't stop me from fighting, and most of the other cats injuries won't either.

"I will not send valuable warriors to a battle they can't win!" Firestar hissed.

As the mates continued to argue Splashpaw realized, Firestar was right, they couldn't beat Hawkstar.

_But Squirrelflight's right, we have to convince Brambleclaw to help us and give up Tigerstar's ways._

She bounded over to Squirrelflight in her den. Squirrelflight was looking over at where Sorreltail sat with Hollykit and Cinderkit.

"I don't believe Daisy took the kits before I could even have Hazelpaw's first assessment."

"The kits are happily living at horseplace. I saw them; Hazelpaw and Mousepaw are fine and Berrypaw's healing."

"Oh… I'm glad their okay, but I still wanted to be a mentor." She turned toward Splashpaw and mewed, "You came to me. What's up?"

"I'm ready to talk to Brambleclaw."

"Kay, we'll find him after I grab something to eat." Squirrelflight answered.

Squirrelflight grabbed a vole and swallowed it up.

Splashpaw took her time as she nibbled on a squirrel.

"C'mon, let's go," Squirrelflight bounded to her paws and her paws were facing Leafpool's den.

"Coming!" Splashpaw licked her lips and rose to her paws as she followed Squirrelflight.

The two headed to the den and found Brambleclaw napping and Ferncloud grooming Birchpaw's fur.

"We should come back when he's awake." Splashpaw turned to walk away when Brambleclaw rose to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, can we talk to you?" Squirrelflight asked as Splashpaw turned back to where Brambleclaw stood.

"Sure," Brambleclaw's eyes rested on Splashpaw as he answered.

"Brambleclaw, we know you had to do with Hawkstar's attack. Why are you helping him?" Squirrelflight asked, starring into his dark amber eyes.

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened as he turned on Splashpaw, "You told her?"

"What did you expect? She's my best friend."

"What's your point?" Brambleclaw turned back to Squirrelflight. "So I helped Hawkstar, he's my brother. You thought I'd help you when you treat me as if I were your worst enemy?"

"No, I thought you'd be with your _Clan_. Or have you forgotten Clan loyalty since you're so obsessed with power. Just like Tigerstar" Squirrelflight glared at him as she waited for Splashpaw to continue.

"I saw what will happen and I know you don't want it to happen, help us stop Hawkstar, it won't happen."

Brambleclaw stared blankly and sighed, "They showed you _that_ too?"

"Yup, now do you _really_ want that to happen? I _know_ you don't but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were." Brambleclaw hissed.

"You know I'm not, Brambleclaw, please you have to help us stop Hawkstar!"

"It isn't like he's going to kill every cat in the forest that won't help him." Brambleclaw hissed.

"He has a WindClan apprentice captive that is half-dead." Splashpaw spat, "I can imagine him dead by the next Gathering, oh yeah, that's tonight."

"Are you serious?" Brambleclaw's fur rose.

"The poor thing was splattered with blood. I could barely tell what Clan he was from - blood and his fear-scent was the only thing you could smell from him."

Splashpaw turned and flicked her tail in Brambleclaw's face.

"Even if I wanted to help you I can't, I can barely walk." Brambleclaw answered.

Splashpaw hissed, "You wouldn't help if you could!"

"Maybe you're right. What's your point?" Brambleclaw looked up at her with a mocking smirk in his eyes.

"Oh Brambleclaw," Splashpaw rested on her paws so that her eyes were slightly lower then his, their noses nearly touched, "What happened to the tom I raced back to camp with after we trained that day when Whitenose was made a warrior. Huh?"

She rose and turned, flicking her tail as she left, leaving him to think.

"Now what? It's not like _we're_ going to be the cats to stand up to Hawkstar on our own." Squirrelflight asked.

"We may have to, to save ThunderClan." She turned back to where Brambleclaw lay, licking his scarred flank, "And possibly the whole of the Clans."

"You're right, but for now, let's not stress ourselves with a stupid furball hardly worthy of crowfood."

"He's not _that_ bad, just badly influenced." Splashpaw turned back to her friend.

"Please, you know as well as I do that I'm right if he doesn't listen to the cat he loves."

"He's injured and acting stupid, that's the only reason he isn't listening to you." Splashpaw hopped that her added comment would make Squirrelflight forget Brambleclaw.

"Don't try that, you know that you're the cat that seems to have caught his eye. And he _still_ is acting like a mouse-brained idiot."

Then she rolled her eyes as she added, "But thanks, let's go hunting."

"'Kay," Splashpaw nodded.

They headed out and padded toward the ShadowClan border. Squirrelflight saw a golden-brown coloured vole race out of the bushes. Squirrelflight nodded to it and whispered, "It's mine."

Splashpaw nodded her approval and Squirrelflight chased after it and Splashpaw followed as Squirrelflight tried to tire it out. Squirrelflight caught something gleam in the bushes and cried, "Squirrelflight, STOP!"

Squirrelflight stopped a kitten-step away from the shining thing. "What?"

Splashpaw parted the bushes and saw a thick loop of wire and it was attached to a rope that hung over a low branch and was driven into the ground through a peg. It was a twoleg trap!! Now as she sniffed the trap she realized that it was covered with stale fox-scent and blood-scent

"What is it?" Squirrelflight asked as she nearly stuck her nose in the loop.

"NO!!" Splashpaw yowled

"Why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"This is why." Splashpaw recognized the trap from the twolegplace, they were near the livestocks' fences. They were designed to kill a fox by the neck. Splashpaw looked around and found a stick she placed the stick in the trap as she yanked it down so the trap pulled on the stick and the stick flew up as the loop tightened, leaving the stick hanging and spinning in mid air.

"G-good call." Squirrelflight stuttered as she realized that could have been her neck. She shook her head and asked, "But what _is_ it?"

"It's a fox trap, they are suppose to wring a fox by the neck." Splashpaw explained as she turned to dig up the stake.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" Squirrelflight seemed annoyed by how much more Splashpaw knew about the traps.

"I'm going to take out the trap and bury it. The last thing we need is another cat finding it after the twolegs re-set it. They'll check them often."

"_Them?_ There'll be more?" Squirrelflight asked.

Splashpaw yanked the trap off the branch and started making the pit she had just dug up larger as she added, "Probably, they must have seen the abandoned fox den and thought there were foxes. They can't smell the stale fox scent, they don't have good senses."

"We'll have to tell Firestar." Squirrelflight added.

"Yeah, but for now we should watch for traps on the way back to camp." Splashpaw mewed as she laid the trap in the pit she dug up and Squirrelflight helped her bury it.

They padded slowly headed back to camp, eyes open for traps.

As they entered the hollow Squirrelflight raced to her father.

"Firestar, we have to tell you something we found while hunting."

"Twolegs left fox traps around the territory, they're deadly enough to kill a cat. They are these wires of loop, connected to rope with a stick on the end, placed in the ground. Once a cat or fox places their head in it, the loop tightens."

Firestar blinked as he thought of the traps.

"The last thing we need." He hissed as he headed up to Highledge.

Splashpaw sighed as the call was made and cats limped into the clearing, reminding her of when she was gone.

"Today Squirrelflight and Splashpaw found something of interest today. Twolegs have been leaving fox traps on the territory."

He flicked his tail to ward Squirrelflight who leaped up to Highledge and on one of the rocks she explained about the traps and told them about Splashpaw's stick trick to spring the trap.

Splashpaw noticed the cats murmering and thought, _what happens when a cat gets their head stuck in that thing, right now when we are recovering from Hawkstar?_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

----------Splashpaw's P.O.V.----------

Splashpaw awoke to a soundless forest of darkness, a pale light came from no moon nor sun. She realized where she was and hissed, "Why do StarClan haunt me like this?"

Splashpaw headed to the clearing where Tigerstar talked to his sons. Splashpaw hid in the bushes and watched quietly.

"Now Brambleclaw," Tigerstar turned on his son, "We need you to conquer ThunderClan, why haven't you killed Graystripe yet?"

Brambleclaw turned and flicked his tail toward his many scars. "I've been in Leafpool's den thanks to _someone's_ warriors." Brambleclaw turned to Hawkstar.

"I'm sorry, Blackclaw wasn't _supposed_ to attack you."

Brambleclaw simply rolled his eyes as he turned back to his father, ignoring his brother.

"Brambleclaw, you need to control ThunderClan so the two of you can conquer ShadowClan and WindClan together."

"I will once I leave Leafpool's den." Brambleclaw promised.

Tigerstar whipped his head to where Splashpaw hid. She froze and couldn't breathe. He turned away and looked to Hawkstar. He leaped down from the rock and whispered something into Hawkstar's ears. They twitched as he smirked. Whatever Tigerstar was saying, Hawkstar liked it.

The youngest tom turned to the bushes and stalked toward Splashpaw. Splashpaw knew there was no prey in this forest, Tigerstar had just sent Hawkstar to hunt her. She carefully and quietly crept away from the bushes until she was behind Tigerstar's rock. She could see Tigerstar and Brambleclaw watch Hawkstar stalk toward the bushes.

The RiverClan leader's ice-blue eyes sparkled as he jumped, hoping to catch his prey. He parted the bushes and nothing was there.

"She isn't here!" he hissed, "But her scent is. She couldn't have run away."

Brambleclaw looked toward the rock and his eyes widened as he noticed Splashpaw. She ran away from the three toms and heard Tigerstar hiss, "What?"

Brambleclaw's reply sounded like a whisper on the wind, "She's there."

Splashpaw felt her chest tighten as she realized what he just did. _He could get me killed!_ Splashpaw ran faster now until her eyes blinked open.

She gasped as she awoke in the apprentices' den. _I might as well call it _my_ den,_ Splashpaw thought as she looked around the lonely den. Birchpaw was still in Leafpool's den and Sorreltail's kits were much too young to be apprenticed. _And Daisy would _never_ bring her kits back here_.

Splashpaw stretched as she thought back to her dream. So StarClan was right, Brambleclaw wouldn't kill her but he'd allow Hawkstar; that was for sure.

Splashpaw didn't even look as she passed the Medicine Cat's den but she could feel Brambleclaw's amber eyes burn into his fur.

Squirrelflight bounded up to her. "Where have _you_ been? You've been sleeping like a hedgehog!"

"Oh Shut up Squirrelflight." Splashpaw retorted, "I had another dream."

"Another one!" Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well." Splashpaw didn't even bother explaining. Squirrelflight opened her mouth to speak, "Let me guess, Brambleclaw let Hawkstar try to kill you."

"Lucky guess." Splashpaw replied.

"I don't believe it. What happened to that cat that traveled with me to sundrownplace?" Squirrelflight shook her head.

"We'll find out what to do, for now, I'm hunting." Splashpaw answered.

"I think I'll take a nap." Squirrelflight answered.

"'Kay, I'll see you later."

Splashpaw ran out the thorn tunnel and headed to the ShadowClan border. She saw a vole and chased it. She headed toward where she and Squirrelflight found the trap and let the vole go.

Soon she heard a voice, "So, how _are_ you going to get rid of Graystripe." _That sounds like Hawkstar!_

"I don't know," a voice answered, it sounded like Brambleclaw. _Brambleclaw? _Splashpaw realized, _he can hardly walk!_

Then she look to where the toms were, glad that she was downwind of them. Brambleclaw's twisted leg was hooked underneath him, as Splashpaw had done with her leg when it was injured. He seemed to wince in pain as he shifted, the long scar against his side glinted as the dried blood reflected the sunlight.

The two continued speaking, thinking of different ideas to kill Graystripe. Suddenly a choked yell was let out. Splashpaw's eyes were wide as she turned to the direction of where the fox trap was. She dashed out of where she hid, not caring if Brambleclaw or Hawkstar saw.

She headed out and saw the twolegs had re-set the trap. And in it was a gray cat, the trap pressed against his long fur. It was Graystripe!

Soon Hawkstar and Brambleclaw raced to the scene. Brambleclaw's eyes stared in shock. "This is your chance to become deputy! Kill him now!" Hawkstar hissed.

Brambleclaw did nothing but stare.

"Brambleclaw!" Hawkstar hissed.

Splashpaw knew that if neither she nor Brambleclaw moved then Graystripe would choke to death. She started digging up the peg and felt Hawkstar attack her. She kicked him to the side and Brambleclaw pinned him down.

_Finally he moves_ Splashpaw thought as she continued digging. Soon the peg flew out and Graystripe gasped as he pulled the trap off of himself.

"No!" Hawkstar through Brambleclaw aside and dove at Splashpaw. She rolled out of the way, but Hawkstar was _fast_! He managed to swipe at her shoulder and she felt the blood spill. She felt herself lean off the shoulder and Hawkstar immediately tripped her and she collapsed, winded. Soon something slipped around her neck, but whatever it was, she was so slight it dropped to her chest. Soon whatever it was was being tugged until it cut her skin. She blinked and saw Hawkstar pulling the rope connected to the trap, causing the trap to be twice as tight as it should be. He then kicked her and felt a bone snap as he pulled tighter. Her vision was spotted by blackness and just as there was one bright spot the pulling was gone. Her vision came back, blurry as it was as she felt her chest sticky with blood.

She looked to see two dark tabbies tossing over each other, one fighting viciously enough to kill, the other trying to get the first to stop. She assumed the first was Hawkstar, the second Brambleclaw and soon Brambleclaw was on the ground, Hawkstar was about to kill him!

Thinking fast she saw a small brown blur followed by a trail that led to herself and the trap around her bleeding body. It was the peg, with lots of slack, enough for Brambleclaw to use it to attack his brother without tightening the trap.

"Brambleclaw!" she cried as her vision blacked.

----------Brambleclaw's P.O.V.----------

Brambleclaw turned to where Splashpaw had called him. Immediately he saw the peg that held the trap in place. He grabbed it and held it up to Hawkstar's neck and he felt a flow of blood and Hawkstar's body fall onto him. Brambleclaw scurried away from the bleeding body.

He ran to where Splashpaw laid, unconscious. _No, she can't die…_ He pried the trap off of her bleeding body. He started to lick the wound when suddenly two cats ran into the clearing. It was Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"What happened?" Squirrelflight gazed around the scene. This looked awful, there was one cat dead, another unconscious and possibly dying, one cat with a bleeding neck and Brambleclaw, the only cat without any scrapes, only the blood of two of the injured cats on his paws.

He didn't bother explaining, he continued to lick up the salty blood escaping Splashpaw's chest, only the faint rise and fall of her chest reminding him she was alive.

Leafpool noticed it too and mewed, "I'll find cobwebs; I know where some are near here." And she dashed off

Squirrelflight nodded as she looked back at her best friend's bleeding body, reminding her that she may not be with them much longer.

She bent over and started to lick the other side of Splashpaw's bleeding chest and Brambleclaw admired the fact that Squirrelflight wasn't blaming him for what had happened to her friend.

"But what happened?" she asked Graystripe.

"I was hunting and I had forgotten about the traps, I was stupid enough to not scent it. Soon Splashpaw, Brambleclaw, and Hawkstar came and Splashpaw beat Brambleclaw to it and started to dig up the peg."

Brambleclaw flinched as he realized how far from the truth that was. He was actually considering letting Graystripe choke to death.

"So I ripped off the trap. Then Hawkstar attacked Splashpaw and managed to get the trap around her and pulled it twice as tight as it should have been. And then Brambleclaw killed Hawkstar."

Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight stop and stare at him. The look in her eyes spoke the message her mouth was unable. You_ killed Hawkstar?_

Brambleclaw felt the green eyes burn into him as he continued grooming Splashpaw's chest, but he realized her breathing was slowing and her blood wasn't stopping. _Where is Leafpool?_

As if StarClan was answering his prayers, Leafpool appeared with a mouth and pawful of cobwebs.

She laid the cobwebs in her mouth on Splashpaw's flank and started laying them down on her chest, they instantly stained red. _Not even StarClan can save her…_ Brambleclaw stared at her body, now half red and white with the stained white cobwebs.

"We have to flip her over so we can get the other side too." Leafpool stated.

Together Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw slowly flipped Splashpaw over to see a pool of blood had spilled beneath what they could see, but the blood had nearly stopped thanks to the earth.

They placed the cobwebs and Brambleclaw asked, "Should we carry her back to camp?"

"We'll have to, otherwise she'll die out here." Leafpool mewed.

Brambleclaw tried to pick up the black and white fur and soon felt blood trickle from the gash onto his nose.

Squirrelflight supported the other end as they walked back to camp. Leafpool ran ahead to prepare for the three cats while Graystripe went to tell Firestar.

Brambleclaw feared she was dead as Splashpaw's flank stopped moving. He nearly stopped until he saw she was breathing slower. _We have to hurry or she'll die here!_

Squirrelflight seemed to be thinking the same thing as she hurried. Brambleclaw joined her and they headed toward Leafpool's den. Leafpool sat near a nest outside her den with a large pile of cobwebs by her side.

"I'll take care of her for now, I'll tell you when you can come see her." Leafpool told the two cats.

Brambleclaw reluctantly walked away from where Leafpool replaced the cobwebs. He sat not very far away from Leafpool's den and watched as slowly Splashpaw's breathing quickened after a slow amount of time.

Leafpool turned to where he sat. "You can come now."

"Do you think she'll make it?" Brambleclaw asked as he stared down at Splashpaw's limp body.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw, I'm not sure. She's in StarClan's paws; not my own."

He gazed down at his paws. _I won't forgive myself if she dies._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

----------Brambleclaw's P.O.V.----------

Brambleclaw awoke the next day. Squirrelflight had joined him by Splashpaw's side and the two had stayed with her the whole night. She still hadn't awoken.

Now as he rose to his paws he saw Firestar walking towards them. He gazed down at the young apprentice, his eyes clouded with grief.

"She's not dead, is she?" he asked.

Brambleclaw shook his head as he looked to see the faint rise and fall of her chest. "But Leafpool says she may be on her way to StarClan."

Firestar gazed down at her, "You're her mentor, do you feel she deserves to be a warrior?"

"What do you mean?" Brambleclaw asked.

"There is a ceremony to send apprentices to StarClan as warriors. Do you feel Splashpaw deserves to be a warrior?"

"More then any cat." Brambleclaw answered. He had forgotten that Splashpaw was still an apprentice. It had seemed so long ago when she was first apprenticed to him.

Firestar stared at Splashpaw, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. Let her be known as Splashpelt." He laid his muzzle on Splashpaw's head, as though she were an apprentice earning her warrior name, though unlike a normal warriors' ceremony she couldn't lick his shoulder back.

Firestar then turned to Brambleclaw, "I know what she means to you."

Brambleclaw nodded, "You gave her what you could, I thank you for that."

"Squirrelflight feels the same way. I truly believe she was right to bring Splashpelt here."

"Not if she dies before she becomes a warrior."

Brambleclaw soon felt Firestar's tail on his shoulder, "She'll make it if we pray for her."

Brambleclaw nodded as he looked back at Splashpelt, her body still hadn't moved once.

----------Splashpelt's P.O.V.----------

Splashpelt opened her eyes to see a pair of dark amber eyes, clouded by grief. Soon her vision widened and she saw a broad head with dark tabby stripes.

"Brambleclaw…" she whispered, so quietly she hardly heard herself.

But Brambleclaw did, his ears perked up as he mewed, "Splashpelt?"

"Splashpelt?" she asked him as she tried to lift herself up to her paws but her chest twisted in pain and she collapsed onto her side.

She felt Brambleclaw's tongue swipe against her head until she couldn't feel the pain in her chest anymore. "Firestar gave you you're warrior name for when you go to StarClan, but since you're not dying, you get to be a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Dying? You lost faith in me?" Splashpelt looked into his eyes. They started to darken again, as if he was ashamed of even thinking for a heartbeat she'd die. She thrust her muzzle toward his chest. She felt a purr rumble from him.

"Do you need anything? Should I get Leafpool?" Brambleclaw asked, laying down as he stared into her bright eyes.

"No, but can you get me Squirrelflight?" Splashpelt asked.

Brambleclaw nodded and raced off to find the ginger warrior. Splashpelt tried to get to up and managed to kick herself onto her legs but nearly toppled over as the pain returned in her chest.

Leafpool suddenly walked out of her den and turned to her. "Splashpelt! You shouldn't be walking." Then she muttered, "You shouldn't be awake."

"What happened to me?" Splashpelt settled back down and couldn't feel the pain her chest.

"It was Hawkstar,"

"Oh yeah…" Splashpelt suddenly remembered what happened and looked up at Leafpool, "Why does it feel like my chest broke?"

"You broke a rib and the trap pretty much ripped your skin nearly that deep." Leafpool answered as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw raced back to Leafpool's den.

"Splashpelt!" Squirrelflight raced over to where Splashpelt lay.

"Hey!" Splashpelt felt a small breeze rush over her as Squirrelflight stopped.

"You sure you feel alright?" Squirrelflight asked.

Splashpelt nodded and mewed, "I guess we both have the names of warriors now. So, is it a tie?"

Squirrelflight tipped her head as if she didn't understand. Then her eyes brightened as she remembered the day they had met. "Yeah," Squirrelflight answered, "It's a tie."

Then Brambleclaw padded over to Splashpelt and pushed Squirrelflight aside. He touched noses with her and mewed, "I'm glad you're okay."

Splashpelt stared at Squirrelflight who turned away. She flicked her tail at Brambleclaw and he walked away from the two she-cats.

"You're really lucky that he likes you." Squirrelflight muttered.

"No I'm not, Squirrelflight, I can't like him if you do!" Splashpaw exclaimed.

"No, he likes you, I have no reason to be jealous."

"Yes you do. Here let's strike a deal. Neither of us like him until the other finds a tom they love, just as much as him."

"No, we can't do that to him, besides I have Ashfur." Squirrelflight answered.

"But you said you didn't like Ashfur as much as Brambleclaw."

"I don't, but you don't have another cat. I can't leave you lonely when I can have Ashfur."

"Are you sure? Think know, will you regret it if Brambleclaw and I become mates and even have kits. You don't have to make the choice now, but I can't be with Brambleclaw unless you answer me that."

"I'm sure, as sure as I can be. You have Brambleclaw, I'll have Ashfur."

"Deal?" Splashpelt thrust her muzzle toward Squirrelflight and she nodded, their noses touched, "Deal."

"You can still be friends with him. You don't have to be like you were when I first saw the two of you together." Splashpelt commented.

Squirrelflight nodded as she coiled her tail, signaling for Brambleclaw to come back.

"You guys talk about whatever you needed to talk about?" Brambleclaw asked, his eyes filled with worry. Splashpelt realized that he knew that Squirrelflight liked him, he was worried that the two had agreed not to see him, as Splashpelt had proposed.

"Yeah, we're good. Now tell me what happened after I fainted."

The two explained what happened to Splashpelt and she sigh as she realized what could have been her fate.

"Do you think Hawkstar is in Tigerstar's forest?" Splashpelt asked after they explained.

Squirrelflight nodded and Brambleclaw muttered, "Definitely."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Splashpelt laid by herself on a rock that jutted upward, just outside the camp. Scars lay along her chest from the fox trap. That had been two moons ago. Leafpool told her that where the wire had cut her skin the fur may never grow back. She sighed as she gazed out at the sun, setting beyond the lake.

Soon she saw a tabby pelt, bronze in the setting sun.

"What are you doing up there? You shouldn't be out of camp." the tom below meowed.

"Come see." Splashpelt answered as Brambleclaw climbed up the rock and sat beside her. The two stared at the sky, now shimmering gold. Splashpelt mewed quietly that she hardly heard herself, "It's romantic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, come on, before the Clan thinks a badger got us."

He got up and climbed down the rock.

"Okay, I'm coming." Splashpelt got up and her swollen stomach could be seen.

She clambered down slowly after him, the golden rays shimmering upon them as their tales intertwined and they padded back to camp.

**--------------------------------------------**

**It's done! What'd you think? Please, doesn't matter it's the last chapter, REVIEW!!**


End file.
